


The Long Fall of Wonder Woman

by Eric



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Horror, Humor, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric/pseuds/Eric
Summary: Wonder Woman flies to a out of the way Diner to meet an important person. She gets more than she really wants when the person he mets turns out to be  very powerful super villain and she is tricked into swapping bodies with Maggie Jones, 52 years old, fat, and the diner's very poor waitress





	1. Of Princesses and Waitresses

The Long Fall of Wonder Woman  
By Eric   
Part one: Of Princesses and Waitress 

My invisible plane made little sound so it did not interfere with my thoughts. I hope I wasn’t making a mistake meeting Frank Becker, but General Sam Houston a very trusted old friend highly recommend him .  
"Believe me, Wonder Woman I would trust Frank with my life. " He said/  
That alone was very persuasive so I agreed and here I am flying to a secret meeting at an out of the way truck stop in rural Iowa at three in the morning. It was mysterious but intriguing.   
Frank Becker was the hottest young power broker in DC and he seemed to get secrets and inside information like no one else. I hope it was worth my flyinf here so secretly.  
On arrival I circled the diner (It was a run down old dump) for my plane's advanced sensors to scan it for any threats. Finding none I landed it in the section of the parking lot furthest from the diner so as to minimize the chance of a trucker trying to park his rig in the same space. Not that this was very likely with so many other spaces and at this time of the holiday morning. With my brain's connection to the plane I programed it to take off if there was any danger of being hit by any vehicle.  
This being a rural area and land being cheap the lot was large but it contained only two vehicles: a dented and rusting twenty year-old station wagon that occupied a staff parking spot behind the diner, and a shiny new rental car out front that was almost certainly Becker's. To get here he would have to have flown in to Des Moines then driven the rest of the way from the airport. But still why here? It certainly must be important. General Houston certainly thought so.  
It was November, but despite being clad in my costume that covered no more flesh than the average swim suit my body’s powers ensured I didn't feel the cold as I made my way across the asphalt to the diner. I had to smile it hardly seemed a place where I would wear my cape. Sometimes I wonder what it must be like for ordinary humans having to endure heat and cold. Inside a quick glance around revealed it to be empty save for a solitary waitress, who was polishing the counter.  
"Take a seat, hon," she said, stopping her task. Like most women she stared at me with jealousy and envy. She wasn't surprised by my presence. Becker has obviously warned her that I'd be coming, " It's a fuckin' honor having you here! Oooops excuse my French."  
I chose a seat that gave me an unobstructed view across the parking lot. The waitress was a stout, short woman, late middle-aged and overweight. She was wearing a white apron over a fairly standard knee-length maroon waitressing dress with short sleeves, and white collar and cuffs. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and cheap-looking button earrings adorned her ears and her shoes looked worn and uncomfortable. She hurried over to the table and I automatically took in her double chin, the 'crow's feet' around her eyes, and that she dyed her hair in an effort to keep the encroaching grey at bay. According to her badge her name was Maggie.  
"What'll it be, Miss?" she asked, taking the pencil from behind her ear and the order pad from her apron pocket. She had a very course and uneducated voice and from the sound of it she was a heavy smoker. I shook my head at this why would people ruin their health like that? I doubted if her IQ was in three digits doing a waitresses job in the middle of no where as well as smoking.  
"Just a glass of water, please," I said.  
"Sure I can't get you a coffee? Ours is pretty good."  
"No, thank you, water will be fine."  
"Then water it is! I'm just honored to serve the one and only Wonder Woman."  
Maggie slid the pencil back behind her ear and returned the order pad to her apron.  
"We sure don't get many super-heroes in here," she said.  
"Looks like you don't get many people at all," I replied.  
" It's usually a lot busier, even in this lousy location, but what with it being a holiday weekend an' all there aint as many trucks on the road as usual and business is way down.  
"Tell me, Wonder Woman are you really here to meet Frank? He said you'd come but I didn't believe him."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"He went in back to have a word with Burt, our short-order cook to ask if he'd give us some privacy, and... oh, here he is now. I'll get you your water."  
So this was Frank Becker. I studied him as he walked towards me. He was tall, blandly handsome, late-twenties, dressed in an immaculate three piece business suit, and carrying a briefcase. I recognized the type. He was as polished and confident as any number of identikit lobbyists who thronged DC, but if even half the stories about his powers of persuasion were true then he was on another level to them.  
"Ah, Princess Diana," he said smoothly, sliding into the seat opposite and laying his briefcase down. "I'm a great admirer."  
He held out his hand.  
"Frank Becker. It's a genuine honor to meet you."  
I shook his hand. He had the usual reaction to meeting me.  
"You said you had something extremely important to show me, Mr. Becker, something potentially world changing?"  
"Yes, yes I do and...ah, here's Maggie with your water. Maggie, won't you join us, please?"  
The waitress looked at me nosily, gave a little shrug, then with a little groan slid in next to Becker.  
"Tell us about yourself, Maggie."  
"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning. I didn't have time to listen to her no doubt sad story.  
"Everything will soon become clear, I promise. Go ahead please, Maggie."  
The dumpy woman threw a glance at me, shrugged, then started talking. It was obvious that my opinion of her as a nothing in looks, education of job choice was not much of a secret from her.  
"My full name is Margaret Bronwen Jones and I'm fifty-two years old. I don't have much of an education since I hated school, played hooky a lot, and quit when I was fourteen. I was always far more interested in boys than in learning, anyway. As a teenager I was a runner up in a couple of local beauty contests here in Iowa, so as soon as I turned twenty-one I decided to move to Los Angeles and become a Hollywood actress. Which didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. I got a couple of bit parts in low-rated TV shows but I spent most of my time there waitressing and fending off the attentions of various sleazy agents and other scumbags who prey on naive girls like me."  
She paused, grimacing at the memory, before continuing in her raspy, uneducated voice.  
"Stupidly, I eventually gave in. I was desperate, so I slept with a producer after he promised to make me a star, got knocked up, and found myself out on the street. My father had to mail me money for a ticket so I could come back home to Iowa and eventually raise my son. Been here ever since, getting older, putting on a lot of weight, and using the waitressing skills that were all Los Angeles ever gave me. Doesn't mean I don't still dream of Hollywood and the life I should have had there. But over the years I've come to realize it wasn't film roles I truly wanted - it was the lifestyle."  
"A sad story," I said, politely.  
"Indeed it is," said Becker, laying his hand over mine and locking eyes with me, "and I think Maggie deserves a second chance. Don't you? "  
"Of course, everyone does."  
"I was sure you would agree, Princess Diana. Which brings us to you. A big part of my job is reading people, and I'm very good at it, so I can tell the pressure of being Wonder Woman has been getting to you lately. I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Yes," I said, gazing into his eyes, "yes, you are." How did he know as I had just realized it myself! Embarrassed I tried to look away but couldn't. His eyes were just too compelling.  
"It's become overpowering, a burden you would gladly lay down if you could."  
"Yes...a burden. I feel suddenly so crushed by being Princess Diana and Wonder Woman with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Always having to be there, saving people or the grief of not being able to do it and of course looking great while doing it and always having to be so beautiful so intolerably perfect, always having to do or say the right thing."  
Somehow I couldn't break away from Becker's gaze or from his touch, and I found that I didn't want to. I felt Maggie now eyeing me avidly, her lips parted with hope shining from her eyes.  
"And there are other things weighing in on you. Most people would look at you and think you had everything. They would never understand how it was possible for your world famous youth and beauty and being so sexy, so desired, and be the most admired woman in the world to become millstones around your neck, making you miserable, yet it's clear to me that they have; I can see it in your eyes. The incessant attention they attract has been making you increasingly uncomfortable for a long time until it's now become utterly intolerable, you'd do anything to escape from being Wonder Woman, am I right?"  
He gripped my hand tightly as his voice seemed to fill the world and flood my mind.  
"You are!" I said, tears welling up. It was as if a dam had broken somewhere inside me releasing feelings I'd been keeping suppressed. I hadn't been able to admit to any of this before he spoke, but it was all so clear to me now. I'd been lying to myself for years. The burden of being Wonder Woman, and being so beautiful, so admired was intolerable.  
"It's like you've looked into my soul," I sobbed, "and made me confront how much I hate almost everything about my life

Wonder Woman confronts the misery of her life. "It's unbearable, I don't know how I can possibly go on? It's just too hard being me. Being the famous Wonder Woman, who everyone expects so much of."  
"I know, I know," said Becker, soothingly. "It's hard finally facing up to the truth like this, but let it all out and let your tears flow. You'll feel better after a good cry."  
I did so and floodgates opened up and I cried like I've ever cried before. He patted me kindly on the shoulder while Maggie watched almost with a predatory fixedly.   
"And don't despair. It may seem like your situation is utterly hopeless, but it isn't. I can help you."  
"You...you can?" I sobbed, stifling my sniffles, wiping away a flood of tears.  
"I believe so, yes. And the answer lies with Maggie here. Her life is free from the stresses you're buckling under, so it would be perfect for you. Think about it. If you were her the unwelcome attention your youth and extreme beauty and fame attracts would be gone. So would the weight of expectation, all the soul crushing pressure placed on you as Wonder Woman. You wouldn't have to be so super careful about your public image, or live up to the impossible standards demanded of Wonder Woman, because nobody would idolize you anymore or care what you did. Instead of fame you would have anonymity. You would be... ordinary, just another one of the thousands of unremarkable women leading unremarkable lives who do the lowly but important jobs that keep this country running. Look at her, really look at her, and you'll see that not only does Maggie have the simpler life you want and need, but that she herself is also everything you want to be."  
"Yes," I said, looking at Maggie enviously, as if scales had fallen from my eyes and I was seeing her plump, short so wonderfully ordinary middle-aged body for the first time. He was right. "she has, and she *is*, but how does knowing this help me?"  
"Because I have the ability to move minds between bodies. I can swap your lives, if you want me to. She would take on the crushing burden of being Wonder Woman and you would be Maggie Jones with a simple life and the body you want to be yours, "  
"Oh, I do!" I said, hope swelling in my heart. "I want that more than I've ever wanted anything."  
"I want it too!" said Maggie, looking at me hungrily.  
"Then give me your hand, Mom," he said.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, Maggie is my mother," said Becker, taking her hand. "Now close your eyes."  
We did as he asked, he squeezed our hands, and a brief moment of vertigo followed. Then Becker spoke again.  
"Open your eyes, ladies."  
When I did I saw I was no longer sitting opposite Maggie but opposite myself, opposite Princess Diana! She was so beautiful.  
"You did it! You did it! I can't believe it!" she cried joyfully, looking down at herself in amazement before raising slender fingers to her new beautiful young face. "I...I'm Wonder Woman, I'm Wonder Woman! Just like you promised me I'd be!"

 

 

The new Wonder Woman looked like she could not believe what her fingers were telling her. She was beyond young and beautiful and her new body felt so wonderful, so vital and alive.  
I reacted similarly to my own unfamiliar new body, eyes sweeping over my large bosom, past the badge with my new name on it, and down to the chunky thighs in their thick, elasticated pantyhose poking out from beneath the skirt of my waitress uniform. I had to gasp for breath with my new lungs. Becker reached into his briefcase and took out two large hand-mirrors, silently passing one to each of us. I stared at my doughy, middle-aged face in wonderment. I could hardly believe she was me, that this was the face that would stare back at me from mirrors from this day forward. I was no longer young, thin, famous or beautiful with an eye popping figure. I patted my hair bun, ran pudgy fingers over my double chin, and smiled happily, letting out a long sigh of relief. I was free.  
Magg...no, Diana, her name is Diana now, was studying her own reflection with equal delight. Now I was plain old Maggie Jones and she was the world famous Wonder Woman. I couldn't believe she was happy being me with all the crushing burdens and pressures of my former life.  
"Thank you for this," I said, choking up, "thank you so much for giving me your body and your life! I appreciate the enormous sacrifice you've made becoming the old me, the famous Wonder Woman."  
"You're more than welcome!" she said, smiling happily, not turning her delighted gaze from the mirror. "And Maggie, I think I'll take that coffee now."  
"Oh, of course, Miss" I said with my now unlovely rasping new voice, hauling myself to my feet. "One pot coming right up."  
As I moved off I was acutely aware of the weight hanging from my frame, the heavy breasts, thick waist, huge butt, and the way my thighs rubbed together as I walked on sore and tired feet. All of it new, and all of it both comforting and exciting. I felt so at home now like this is how I was meant to be. As soon as I was behind the counter and filling a coffee pot from the machine, I ran my free hand over my ample curves, grabbing a handful of belly flab and nodding approvingly.  
In the corner of my eyes I could see the new Diana happily caressing her beautiful young body. Oddly she seemed so delighted to take up my intolerable burden of being Wonder Woman.  
"You OK, Maggs?"  
A dark-haired middle-aged man wearing a white chef's hat and smock was frowning at me from the cooking area in the rear of the diner had to be Burt.  
"I'm fine, Burt," I said, smiling. "In fact I've never been better!" I made a vow that he would never guess I wasn't the original Maggie. I carried the coffee over to the table, where Becker kindly asked me to join them again after I'd poured out a cup for the smiling new Diana. She seemed so bursting with vitality I wondered how she could stand it?  
"I'm giving you a special phone you must keep with you at all times in case Diana ever has to contact you to check anything, but in the meantime I want you to tell her everything she needs to know about her new life. Where she lives, bank account numbers, friends and the secrets you've shared with each other - everything. Oh, and the invisible plane. Did you fly here in that?"  
"I did, yes," I croaked in my new raspy uneducated voice. Hearing this and looking at me no would expect anything from me any more. It was so liberating.  
"Is it easy to fly?" asked Diana, looking at me uncertainly with her startlingly beautiful dark eyes. She had to be the one now to have men die in those eyes. I didn't envy her.  
"Very easy. I preferred to do so manually but that's not necessary. Once you're in the cockpit just concentrate where you want to go and it will fly you there on autopilot. Also, it will respond only to Diana's now your brain, opened only to your body's touch and it's not invisible to Amazon eyes.  
"It's also VTOL and totally silent, so you don't need a runway and can land it almost anywhere."  
"Good, very good," she said, sounding relieved. Even her voice was impossibly lovely. Thanks god it was no longer mine. " WOW my own private invisible plane!"  
"Now Maggie, I need you to tell me everything else, starting with boyfriends...." She wet her new luscious lips.  
I looked apologetic. "Would you mind if I had a cigarette first, Miss?" My voice was even more rasping and I felt my nerves jangling and hands noticeably shaking.  
Grinning she shook her impossibly beautiful head and her gorgeous hair swirled enchantingly around her perfect, world famous face.  
"Believe me I understand Maggie."  
She was so kind I hated to thrust my awful life off to her.  
For the next forty minutes I sat there answering all Diana's questions while she recorded my answers on her phone. When we were done she seemed very pleased.  
"That was excellent, Maggie, thank you." Her beautiful eyes were bright with intelligence 

 

"Now I need to fill you in on your new life." How she smiled.  
For some reason the new Diana seemed so happy to tell  
me that

 

Frank Becker took my hand. He was so kind so comforting so loving. I would trust him totally.  
"Listen carefully to everything we say and treat it as gospel, Maggie dear" he said. "This is your life now, and Diana's going to tell you how you live it. Also from now on you will find it natural and easy to talk just like the former Maggie" he turned to the new Diana and griped her hand lovingly "and you will talk just like Wonder Woman with her educated vocabulary, also you will remember how Wonder Woman moves and her expressions both verbal and physical you have seen on any of her public appearances. “   
She smiled and nodded her famous and beautiful head.  
"So, Maggie you and Burt car share every day to save money, taking turns to drive in from the trailer park ten miles from here where you both live," said Diana, smiling widely. "That's your station wagon parked outside. When business is really slow you and Burt sometimes have a quickie in the back of it. Why don't you have one tonight? " She smirked at this. "You live paycheck to paycheck and own nothing of any real worth."  
"But you're OK with that," said Becker. "Material possessions mean little to you and you're very content with what you have."  
"You usually work the night shift at the diner," said Diana, "handing over to the manager Randy, who's half your age, when he gets in at six a.m. He's kind of cute, if really full of himself, and orders everyone around more than he needs to."  
"You don't fight back," added Becker, "because he's your boss and you can't afford to be fired. Also you know and accept your lowly place in society. You have no ambition at all, or much curiosity about anything beyond the confines of your simple little life here in Iowa. You find being a waitress fulfilling because deep down you know this is your true calling. You have no desire to ever be anything else. It's good, honest work that makes the best use of your limited skills and lack of education. You're grateful to have a job you love, and there's nowhere else you'd rather be."  
"No, there aint," I said looking around the diner and smiling with pride, knowing this was where I belonged. I felt so safe and at home without the horrible burdens of my former life as Wonder Woman.  
"Don't forget to take cigarette breaks, Maggie," said a grinning Diana. She was so charming. "You've been smoking a pack a day since you were twelve so your body's used to them, and it's important not to deny yourself life's little pleasures."  
"I won't," I promised, remembering how wonderful soothing my first cigarette was, how it showed how distance I now was from my awful and miserable old self.  
There was more, of course, mundane details about my usually empty checking account, the importance of clipping vouchers to my weekly budget, where I shopped, who I got on with at the trailer park and who I didn't, and things like that. Also I got lots of tips on how to be a waitress. It was wonderful not to have any admiration and status now. Soon it was time for them to leave and they stood up to go. She was tall and so beautiful and said in her educated lovely voice  
"Be sure to leave a generous tip when you pay for my coffee, Frank," said Diana. "Remember, Maggie earns very little in wages so she relies on tips to make ends meet." She smiled kindly and patronizing at me. It felt wonderful.  
He put a ten dollar bill it on the table. "There you go, Maggie."  
"Thank you for everything," I said, getting teary eyed as Becker shook my hand. I noticed mine was very callused. "What you've done for me...there are no words."  
"No, I should be the one thanking you. Helping you to realize that this was the woman you wanted to be and the life you should be leading, then making it so, has been very satisfying. It was an honor to be able to do this for you. In my own way I'm a super hero, but I shy away from a costume, my abilities are better suited to 'nudging' politicians to do the right thing or, like today, to doing something special for my Mom. Oh, and for you, of course. Giving you her body and life as you wanted and of course your body and life to her. They can also be used to enact a measure of justice, as they were when I finally caught up with the lowlife producer who fathered me, Samuel J. Becker. He always denied paternity and never gave my mother a dime in child support while I was growing up. I switched him with his elderly maid who he treated like shit, making 'her' an illegal who's since been deported back to Mexico. I don't think he much likes being a fat Latina with tits down to his waist. He'll end his days alone and die in poverty, if he hasn't already. Mom and I had nothing when I was a kid. She did her best for me. Now I'm going to make sure we have everything."  
Then it was Diana's turn. She laid her lovely hands on my shoulders and I could feel the Amazonian power in them. She regarded me thoughtfully, as she looked down on me. She was so tall and so impossibly beautiful, I wondered how she could stand being so famous and gorgeous, I was so glad not to be her any more. She was bursting with vitality but didn't seem to mind that.  
"You're perfect like this, just so, so perfect!" Diana said, grinning utterly filled with joy. "I love the total turnabout! Being the fat and plain and poor Maggie Jones looks good on you, it really does suit you to a T and I know you're going to make a great truck stop waitress. We're so super fortunate to have the gifts Frank has given us both. I hope you'll show your gratitude by embracing your new life, because I plan on embracing the hell out of mine." She laughed happily.  
"Thank you!" she said to Frank and gave him a fierce hug.  
He screamed and she let go.  
''Sorry!" Diana said examining her slim arms and hands wonderingly. I forgot how strong I am now.  
"Easy! For god's sake you almost broke me in half. You don't know your own strength, Wonder Woman. "  
"I said I was sorry, but I'll get used to it." She grinned.  
I felt even sorrier for the new Diana. As well as the other pressures and miseries burdening her life she now had to watch my supper strength. But oddly she still seemed ready to burst with joy. She twirled her magnificent body. I was glad she still was so ecstatic being the old me, I couldn't understand that she still seemed so filled with joy as she twirled her beautiful, graceful, vital young body.  
I shrugged my plump body I suppose she didn't realize how awful the pressure was yet. Then Diana leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. She was so beautiful, so poised, so regal that I felt so incredibly inferior, so fat and plain. It was wonderful.  
"Goodbye, Maggie Jones," she said, gently squeezing my shoulders affectionately, a dazzling smile on that beautiful young face of hers. "I doubt we'll ever meet again."  
I agreed with her. What would Princess Diana have to do with a low class old waitress like me?  
Still smiling with utter delight Wonder Woman turned and left so graceful and so young and impossibly beautiful. It was now so strange to me how that ever could have been me. I am amazed that I could stand it as long as I had. As the door closed behind her and Becker, Burt emerged from the back of the diner. He had taken his chef's hat off, revealing he was completely bald on top.  
"Wait, was that Wonder Woman?"  
"Who else?" I said, watching my former body as she walked away in it, wearing her revealing costume and her boots clicking joyfully as she pranced along toward where I knew her plane was. It was still super strange that she seemed so happy to leave the wonderful life that she gave to me. I was worried for her though, having to endure my old life, so crushed with the pressure of being Wonder Woman. She did not look back and I was relieved to see my old body go! I was so afraid she'd turn around and demand her former life and body back.  
I could not see her plane any more with my new eyes until she touched it and it sprang to life and the door opened. She slid gracefully in, waved gaily at me then took off to live her new dreadful, intolerable life as Princess Diana, Wonder Woman, leaving me behind to live my new life as Maggie Jones.  
" God she’s so fuckin beautiful! Shit, I sure wish I'd come out to meet her instead of staying in back reading porn mags the way your son asked me to. She’s so damn sexy and gorgeous. What's she like personally? "  
"Fuckin generous. She gave me something wonderful that I hadn't even known I wanted."  
"Huh. Guess this must be your lucky day, Maggs."  
"The luckiest fuckin day of my life," I agreed. Shit but I need a cigarette and fumbled for one.  
"Shame she didn't stick around. I'd love an autograph and maybe even a picture with her. Damn we still have almost another two hours until our shift is over and I'm getting bored."  
I lit up. Fuck did the smoke filling my lungs feel and tasted good. My body sure needed it.  
"Me, too" and I found myself looking forward to a quickie with him and at my age and with my looks I knew I could get no one better. So we ended up in the back of my old wreak. He wasn't much of either a looker or lover and he smelled. But it was what I needed in my new life. Also, it was strange to feel cold for the first time and wondered how my comfortable fat body would handle the heat.  
I just finished another coffin nail and was wondering when I'd get my first customer.  
Right on cue, there came the rumbling sound of a mighty engine from outside as an eighteen wheeler pulled onto our lot.  
"Finally, a rig!" said Burt, happily.  
As he returned to the kitchen I retrieved the pencil from behind my ear and the pad from my apron pocket, ready to take the meal order of my first customer. This is where I belonged, doing a job I could handle. No fuckin life or death or fate of the world depending on me now. No one envying me or lusting after my body now.  
"Hi, Maggie how's things?" asked the burly driver.  
" Just Jim dandy! " I said happily.  
End of part 1


	2. Of Penthouses and TrailerParks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Wonder Woman and Maggie Smith adjust to their new lives. The new Princess Diana puts on the Ritz and also entertains Steve. The new Mgaiie cleans our grease traps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again DC ownes the characters. I am just playing with them

The Long Fall of Wonder Woman By Eric Part two: Of Penthouses and Trailer Parks PROLOG An invisible plane winged its way towards DC, basically undetectable to either vision or radar as both passed right through its Amazonian materials. In the pilot seat resting comfortably was what appeared to be the beautiful Wonder Woman sitting back enjoying the ride and she was roaring with laughter. "How could anyone be so stupid?" she thought, Thinking back a few hours ago when Wonder Woman had traded her prefect, virtually ageless, beautiful, young body for my middle aged carcass. Now she was fat, fifty-two and living my horrible, poverty filled existence in a dead end job and life as a waitress in a truck stop in no where Iowa. It was just too perfect! "By the time I get to my penthouse apartment she should be cleaning the dumpy diner she now works in and being bullied by my prick of a boss. Then driving my twenty old rust bucket back to what is now her old battered trailer in her now horrible short, fat and ugly body with its badly died hair, double chin and crow feet around the eyes. It suited her! How she had secretly sneered at me when we first met. But now she was me and I was her — the world famous Wonder Woman. And she had done it 'willingly', what a fool! My son Frank used his super powers first to brain wash and hypnotize Diana and convince her she was horribly unhappy being beautiful, being the famous Wonder Woman and would only be content and happy if she traded bodies and lives with me. And so she agreed and she was surprised I was so willing to trade with her. To take on the 'intolerable' burden of her beauty and fame! Was I willing? Damn right! I couldn't be happier to trade a miserable life for her heaven of an existence. It was still hard to believe my son Frank had such power. He was a wonderful son to give his poor, broken down old mom the best gift in the world Wonder Woman's incomparable body. I was now filled with so much vitality in this Amazonian body, no aches no pains, and even in this sexy, spare costume I hadn't felt the chill of a cold November morning. I felt like I could swim the Atlantic Ocean if necessary. It was just too wonderful, but that is as it should be as I am now the only and only Wonder Woman and she is the pathetic Maggie Jones with a totally failed life with no hope for a better one. It makes my new life as Princess Diana even sweeter! On the flight to my new penthouse apartment I listened to the recording I made of 'Maggie's' info on my new life. I surprisingly had it memorized before I even needed to land. As Maggie I had real trouble memorizing things, hell even in just reading I was far from proficient. Wait, I laughed did I use one of Diana's words now? Then another thought came to me when the former Diana and I traded bodies and lives I also got her brain, otherwise this magnificent plane would not be programed to respond to me. I laughed some more that must mean I now had an IQ of 155 and she had my old one of 92. Too funny. It was perfect. I should be able to fool the JLA easily. Following the information the former Princess Diana (Now the pauper Maggie) gave me I lander and parked MY plane in its secret hanger. Far too happy and excited to take the elevator I leaped the twenty stories up to my patio. Wow! What a rush! Also a rush was to view her fabulous lush penthouse apartment. So clean so perfect, I bet the bed is super comfortable, not that I was sleepy, my wonderful new body was so vital, so full of life! Even more of a rush was glazing with almost uncontrollable delight in the mirror and seeing reflected the absolutely best female body in the world. I was now the world famous Wonder Woman! Everything thing about my new body was perfect, from the face, to the lustrous midnight hair, the lovely shoulders and world class firm c cups breasts, almost impossibly narrow waist, the buns of steel and the world class toned legs. I loved the costume but sadly it needed to go soon as I didn't want to waste my new life being a hero. Being a hero was for suckers. No I was going to really enjoy myself, living the fabulous life I always dreamed about of parties, clubs of being surrounded by the world's most handsome and admiring love struck men! I laughed with delight. No straight man in the world could resist me now, now that I was Wonder Woman! Chapter 1 The new Diana even went into her gym to work off some energy. Without really exerting herself she found she cold run 40 MPH on the specially designed tread mill and easy lift over 2,000 lbs. What a body she had now! She thought! What a body! Her son gave her the best present ever given to a mom. Her luxurious bath room was fit for a Princess, Diana thought and bigger than whole interior of my pathetic old battered trailer. That would be the new Maggie's home. It was perfect for her. My god was the tub huge and of imported marble. It could hold at 4 full sized adults. She dad a vision of herself partying with a couple of handsome virile men in here. She signed for things to come. Everything screamed luxury and did she enjoy gazing in the mirror as she striped the Wonder Woman costume off. God she was so fucking beautiful. Even in her youth she never dreamed she could look this gorgeous. "It was time for a bath, to wash the grime and grease smell of the crappy old diner off MY body!" the new Wonder Woman thought. The bath was heavenly. Wonderful beyond words to rub beautiful slim hands over such luscious flesh. She could hardly wait for some cute guy to touch her. Maybe she'd give HER new boy friend Steve Trevor a call! She giggled. She had seen his picture by the bed. He's was so hot. Diana still wasn't sleepy, but she was hungry. She laughed, thinking before she'd be the waitress serving some stuck up bitch. Now she was the stuck up bitch. It amused her to put a fresh Wonder Woman costume on. It would certainly case quiet a stir on the streets below. It was heaven to dress this new sexy, firm curvy body. In her former body people would ignore her or look with distaste, even knock her out the way. Diana grinned thinking that would now be happening to former Wonder Woman. The bitch would be welcome to that new life as Maggie Jones. It kinda served her right. How she had looked down on me when she first entered the diner. Well that shoe was on the other boot! She looked down at HER boots! She could hardly have ever hoped to ever be wearing them and this magnificent body! Then she thought, 'How many years has it been since she had good shoes and her feet didn't hurt?' She had thought it a joke when Frank told of his powers and that he could get her any body in the world she wanted. Blithely she told him Wonder Woman's. Frank had whistled. "WOW Mom, you're really aiming for the moon." He considered for a moment. "I can do it, it would be very difficult and super high profile and security, but I'm sure I can work it. Anything for my mom. I haven't forgotten how you had to scrimp and save and sacrifice for me when I was a kid," When her son Frank told me he could get Wonder Woman to trade bodies and lives with me she thought he was Bat Shit Crazy but she was desperate enough to take the chance. After all, what she naturally thought was, what the fuck did she have to lose? She had a horrible life, fat and ugly all hopes gone. Living in a broken down old trailer serving a bunch of Yahoos in a run down out of the way truck stop. But Frank had done it. His super powers got the original Wonder woman to trade her magnificent body for her old, pathetic one. "I certainly love the turnabout! Now I have the face that would launch a thousand ships!" she said in her magically new voice. "Well on to the most fabulous breakfast in DC!" Wonder Woman sure caused quite a commotion coming out on the street and she smiled inside. Everyone had made way for her and she heard gasps of admiration. All the men couldn't take their eyes off her. What a super change. She had forgotten how great that felt and then the woman with admiration mixed with envy and jealousy. She couldn’t remember the last time men had looked on her with admiration and desire and woman with envy. Some of the guys were even kinda of cute and she got a little turned on. But on reflection none of them were closer to being cute and sexy enough to be worthy of her favors. After all she's Wonder Woman not some fat ugly old waitress! She would call Steve Trevor now her on and off again boyfriend. "Look, it's the super hero Wonder Woman! God is she so beautiful!" said more one voice. She literally stopped traffic. "Now this was the life," she said out loud with her musical voice. It was beyond wonderful after being ignored ever since was pregnant with Frank. She picked the most expensive place she could find for breakfast. Of course Diana didn't have to wait for a table she got the best immediately and did the staff fall all over her. It was certainly a very welcome and pleasant change, she thought. She smiled kindly at them and rocked the staff and even everyone in the restaurant off their feet. The new Diana certainly felt she could get used to this. It was wonderful to be Wonder Woman rather fat old Maggie, who wouldn't be able to even get in the door. And the food was utterly delicious! Nothing had ever been so tasty in her life time. Wonder woman's taste buds? Then she came to the conclusion that she had ruined both her taste buds and sense of smell through 40 years - yes 40 years of heavy smoking. All through the meal Diana ignored all the people taking HER picture. It was hard to blame them she was so famous, so beautiful. Even the snotty looking manager kept saying, "Please Wonder Woman if there's anything we can do let us know! We as always are honored with your patronize," A little girl ran up. "Oh please, Wonder Woman, may I have your autograph?" Her parents were horrified and embarrassed. But Diana smiled graciously and said in her musical, magical voice. "Of course, young lady." With a flourish she signed a menu. As Frank had told her it her writing would be identical to the former Wonder Woman's. "Check Please." But the manager just shook his head. "Oh, no Wonder Woman, the honor you do us is worth more than mere cash." Too funny. What a change from the way she was usually treated. Nothing like being the impossibly beautiful Princess Diana, god what a fool 'Maggie' had been to trade, my son Frank's power must truly be titanic. Gracefully she rose smiling it was certainly easier to smile in his new wonderful life and it was hers forever. Frank was so clever the former and very foolish owner of this magnificent body wouldn't even want it back! This impossible beautiful body and vital youth was hers forever. "I'm going to love my new life!" she thought, with a mental grin. It grew wider when she thought again of poor 'Maggie Jones' once Wonder Woman living her new miserable life as a fat, ugly middle aged waitress in a truck stop and living in a leaky trailer. There was justice in the world. Almost dancing she made her way to her apartment building. The JLA owed it. The Security guard said, "Your private elevator is ready, Princess. ‘ The man was a faithful minion to the JLA and according to what 'Maggie' had told her, hopeless in love with Wonder Woman. One could hardly blame him for that; Diana happily examined her beautiful refection in the lobby's mirror, what a great change from what she used to see. Diana smiled widely knowing what an ugly, fat reflection the former Wonder Woman would be seeing in mirrors for the rest of her life. Up in HER magnificent apartment Diana stripped and admired her incredible body. God was she hot. Everything part, every atom screamed hotness! She hadn't felt sexy in almost over thirty years since her Frank was born. She never got rid of the baby fat and with smoking and drinking and lack of proper exercise had turned a sexy cute girl into someone men didn't glance at twice or even once if they could help it. The quickie sex she had with poor Burt was as much self hate as anything. She sure hadn't really gotten off in like forever. But that was the new Maggie's problem, Diana smiled. She wasn't that disgusting tub of smelly lard. Now that body was the once so fucking proud original Wonder Woman's problem, now she was the one who would never feel sexy any more or have a man lust after her body or get off from a man driven to madness and beyond by her beautiful body, her sexual power. The new Diana laughed, I'm drunk with the beauty of MY body and it feels wonderful! I'll give Steve a call now; I'm sure he will drop everything for a chance to fuck me! Any man in the world would do anything for a chance to be in my bed. Diana smiled she could hear Steve voice tremble with desire even over the phone. "I'll be right there!" he gasped. Her smile grew wide and smug. Chapter 2 The new Maggie Jones was bone tired working her fat butt off cleaning the diner and being bullied by the young twerp who was now her boss, but still happy having to escape her horrible life as Wonder Woman. The former Maggie had been so kind to trade lives with her and assume the awful burden of being the beautiful Princess Diana, crushed by her life. It was hard and fuckin unpleasant to clean out the grease trap and the huge coffee maker and to scrub the dirty, grimy floors. Finally she sat down to her breakfast, eggs deep fried in left over lard, cooked by her new Boy friend rutty old Burt, the diner's night chef. Who sure wouldn't win any beauty contest. Well neither would she now in her safe new body. Maggie grunted and lit another cigarette and it relaxed her. Her young boss almost ruined her moment when he spoke in his nasty sneering voice. "Fuck do you ever smoke like a fuckin chimney, Maggie." He stared down at her devouring the 3 eggs and 4 slices of bacon. "Keep that up you stupid fat cow and you'll soon have a triple chin instead of a double." It felt good in a way to the new Maggie to be so bullied. It reminded her that she was safe in her new life from all the pressure and unhappiness of her former life of youth and world famous beauty. It had been so kind of the original Maggie to take up the burden of being the beautiful Wonder Woman who everyone expected so much of. She wiped her chapped lips; everything about her seemed chapped some how. It made her feel so right, so ordinary. No one would be put pressure on her to be prefect now. She washed her callused plump hands and climbed in her twenty year old station wagon. Fuck it was such a rust bucket. The new Maggie now took pride in doing what the marvelous Frank Becker had told her to do — be Maggie Jones in every possible way, even take on her lower class accent and vocabulary. Burt got in beside her and they drove to the trailer park where they made their homes. The car didn't start right away but then sputtered to life. The springs and shocks were long ago shot Maggie noticed on their drive. Soon Maggie dropped her sometimes beau at his trailer and drove to her own. The old Maggie had generous given it to her along with everything else in this wonderful, safe and anonymous life. Using the key from her battered purse the new Maggie entered. It was a dump; the windows rattled in even a light breeze, the place was a mess, the mattress thin and lumpy. She felt so at home, so safe in her new anonymous life. It was fuckin nice of the original Maggie to generous trade all this and this anonymous body for the intolerable spot light life of Wonder Woman. Maggie was too excited to sleep even though she was bone tired. She chuckled with her raspy smoke ruined voice. And spoke, "It's not every day that you swap bodies." She still was very grateful to Maggie for trading this way below average body and safe, pressure less life to become the new Wonder Woman. God what a horrible life lay before the new Diana, all the pressure and the fame of being so idolized. She was so glad to escape her former fame and beauty. "I hope the new Diana can bear up being so beautiful and being the most admired woman in the world." She lit another cheap cigarette; they were so comforting and reinforced her new wonderful life. Curious Maggie explored the trailer, god was it junky. In a bottom drawer she was surprised to find some old VHS tapes of Wonder Woman getting awards making rescues. I guess the former Maggie was a fan; she used to have so many in that other dreadful life. It might be fun to watch them sometime. Finally she felt sleepy enough to go to bed. The mattress as she expected was lumpy and thin. But god was it great to escape into this wonderful new life, leaving her intolerable life as the famous and beautiful and young Wonder Woman behind. "A BANG"! awoke her and then loud children's voice assailed her ears. "What the fuck," she muttered and staggered with great difficulty out of bed. And for a moment missed her inhuman agility. She put aside that thought aside and threw on a torn and dirty robe to stagger outside. Some bratty kids were playing by her trailer. She lost her temper. She was tired and soon would have to go and work her night shift. "Shut the fuck up, please! I'm trying to sleep. You know I work nights at the diner!" The kids just made faces and laughed and ran away before she could get her hands on them, one ass hole even threw some garbage at her. She cursed and started to chase him but soon was gasping for breath. "Fuck I forgot that I'm now a heavy smoker," Maggie thought. Still laughing he stopped running and called out a, "Na, Na, Na, old fatty can't catch anyone." Too fuckin true. For a moment she almost regretted the lost of her former body, so fit, so healthy that could easily out run the fastest horse but also remember how miserable and unhappy her former life was. So Maggie shrugged and went back to her battered trailer and tried to get to sleep Chapter 3 Diana couldn't believe how excited she was. It had been too many miserable years since a man had desired her and now how the whole male world wanted her! It still amazed her that Frank had enough power to not only to switch her former fat, old ugly body for Wonder Woman's, not only do it but made the stuck up bitch want it! To actually want the car wreak that was her body and her life. Diana laughed a musical laugh. "Well now the new Maggie Jones is stuck with her lousy body and life while I have the best fucking — watch your language Diana," she reminded herself. "Remember Wonder Woman doesn't curse!" That might take a little getting used to, she thought. But maybe not Diana mused as now she had so little to curse or complain about with the best body in the world as well as over a million dollars in the bank. My boy Frank had really driven no cursing home to her. "You're really be going to make some super major changes to YOUR new life so you can't make unnecessary ones." Her son was brilliant. She was so proud of him. She wondered where the smarts had come from, as she well knew she was no mental giant? That made Diana laugh, as it was the new Maggie that was the dummy now, while her new IQ was 155! She wondered now the new Maggie Jones liked her new brains? Or for that matter her whole new miserable trailer park trash life? Once again the new happy Diana glided to the mirror and admired the most incredibly sexy beautiful woman in the world. She still couldn't believe that the former Diana hadn't taken advantage of her body to have a flock of cute guys. The idiot had preferred saving the world and being a hero to her own happiness and sex life. Well the new Diana wasn't so damn foolish, but she'd have to keep it cool until she resigned. Frank had driven that point home to her. Resign first, party afterwards. And boy did she have party plans. She smiled sexily in the mirror. No straight guy could possibly resist her. The door opened and Steve Trevor came in. WOW! He was cute and sexy. And she could tell from his look that he loved her. Did that ever get her excited. It had been so long since anyone had loved her. She bet he'll like the new and improved Wonder Woman over the old. She rushed up to him. She was so horny she hadn't had a good lay in over thirty years. What she had with greasy old Burt just merely scratch an inch! It was beyond wonderful to see how much Steve wanted her. He was trembling like a leaf. Diana couldn't remember any man ever wanting her so much. It was beautiful and so was she. Diana barely remembered her inhuman strength in time and didn't crush him even though he felt her grip. Soon he was kissing the hell out of her and did she get wet. It had been too long, way to long to feel like this and feel so fucking desirable! Soon they were on her wonderful bed and he kissed every part of her beautiful body and both of them trembled with desire. She screamed in her passion. It was wonderful to be a strong man's arms again! God did he want her and she wanted him. She barely restrained from crushing him with her beautiful, strong legs and arms. H couldn't get enough of her and she of him. About an hour later he was panting with exhaustion, but Diana wasn't close to being tired or spent. She was Wonder Woman! Just before Steve fell asleep he said, "I wish you loved me even as half as much as I love you! And not that I'm complaining but you were a lot more rough and vigorous than ever before! You almost felt like another woman." He laughed. "As if there could possibly be another Wonder Woman in the world!" Soon he was sleep. Diana had been afraid of this reaction from Steve. She climbed gracefully and carefully out of bed, so impossibly sexy and beautiful. She took the golden lasso from her costume and carefully wrapped it around Steve muscular and handsome body. "Listen Steve, the sex we just had wasn't only wonderful it was in all respects like we've had before. And from now on when we have sex you will know its like we've always had and will forget any other kind of sex from me." That should do it, Diana thought. It's just as well Wonder Woman has absolutely not had sex with any member of the JLA. Frank was right there; they were too powerful to toy around with. Also they knew Diana so well. The more she stayed away from them the better, she thought Though she did sigh with regret, she bet Superman's dick was literally as hard as steel. Diana giggled at the thought. She kissed the sleeping Steve. He was so cute and he was all hers as long as she wanted him to be. She smiled thinking I bet no slut will ever try taking one of my men away from me, not that they could as I'm just too sexy and beautiful but they would be afraid I might just literally tear them in half and I just might. Before leavening for her fateful trip to Iowa the former Wonder Woman had activated her unavailable signal to the JLA and she saw no reason to turn in off. She typed 'home OK ( More than OK!) but am spending a few promised days with Steve'. Frank and Maggie had discussed before the swap that she wasn't going to waste her new life being a stupid fucking hero. Even if she wanted to, which she didn't, even that she now had the body of Wonder Woman she sure didn't have all the training and skills! From what the new Maggie had revealed was that she had promised Steve a three day uninterrupted holiday with her — 'sometime' well the time was now! Diana of course had no trouble booking a table in the best dinner club in town. It was an utter delight making up her beautiful young face. She was so impossibly beautiful She could happily have spent hours in front of the mirror. The former Wonder Woman didn't have as many cosmetics as the new Diana expected, but then looking at her incredibly beautiful face in the mirror she decided they were not needed. Wearing Diana's — her best gown now - and on her arm Steve tall and handsome in his uniform they entered the exclusive club. But of course nobody looked at poor Steve. No one could see any body but herself as she made her grand entrance. God did the admiration, no worship feel wonderful. People had sneered or looked the other way almost forever in her old life. Now she was worshiped, that was obvious looking at the faces. She was a goddess. She swelled with happiness. This was the life, this was her life long dream, this was happiness, being the most beautiful woman in the world was who she was and it felt wonderful beyond words. God was it good beyond hope, to be Wonder Woman, to be so beautiful. No one could take her eyes off her as she strolled into the club. She just fucking dazzled. Everyone fawned on her the band stuck up the song written for her by Paul McCarthy. She ordered a great Champagne and fancy French dishes she had been only earlier to dream about. Later Steve and her danced and god could she dance now in her new wonderful and super graceful body, everyone applauded. It was the most wonderful night of her life. Chapter 4 Maggie groaned when the alarm went off and Maggie Jones feeling every day of her now fifty-two years groaned again as she made herself get out of bed. She had never been so tried in her life. Well of course this was her first day in her new life she thought with grim humor. Big fucking difference between my new comfortable and safe body and my former one with its superhuman Amazon vitality. She was so tired and thanks to those fuckin brats didn't get enough sleep. She washed her face and clumped out to the communal shower, shivering in the night air. It was so weird having to feel the chill and to actually shiver. Later dressed in her Uniform she waited for Burt to pick her up for their evening shift. "Another day another dollar," she said. But it was still better than all awful pressure of being her old self of being Wonder Woman. She hoped things weren't too tough on the new Diana. Randy's greeting was hardly effusive. "About time you two chuckleheads got here!" Later Maggie felt she shouldn't have been too surprised that when that prick Randy found out that Wonder Woman have actually visited the diner and he wasn't called he hit the fuckin roof. "I guess I should have just kept my trap shut," Burt whispered to Maggie. "You think?" she replied, she loved her new voice. Nothing Wonder Woman or charming about it now. Just the rasp and language of an eight grade drop out and heavy smoker. "But Randy, I don't think you would have been at all fuckin happy if we would have called you at 3 AM. Me and Burt a thought it was a joke and until Wonder Woman actually showed up and she did ask us to keep a secret. "Well at least what the hell did she and Frank talk about?" "Some shit or other we couldn't hear them, it was a secret they asked us to give them privacy. Do you know more, Maggs?" "Do think they would discuss things with me? I'm just a not too smart grade school drop out." Maggie said; even though she was far from being Princess Diana now she still hated to lie. Randy snorted, "You're right there. I still worry about you making correct change, your stupid bitch." He ranted for a while then said, "Maggie, any chance you could get a real autograph picture from Wonder Woman? Saying she ate here or something." He got a far away picture in his eyes. "He sighed. What a sexy babe. She's got to be the most beautiful woman in the world!" "I guess she is," Maggie said, glad she didn't have horrible burden any more, incredibly glad that the new Wonder Woman had taken it off her hands. "I'll call my son Frank and see what he can do." Wow! It was still strange to think she officially had a son. So Maggie called Frank. He laughed. "Sorry, we didn't mean to make trouble for you with your boss. I guess Wonder Woman can send you a picture saying something to like 'I appreciated Harry's Diner being kind enough to serve as a secret meeting place' and then signing it. After all that happened there this should be historic space". "I sure hope she aint got no buyers regrets and wants this life back. That would just break my fuckin' heart?" Franks just laughed. "Relax, Maggie dear, I don't think you have to worry about that." Maggie sighed and took a deep drag on her cigarette. "Thank god." Frank laughed again, thinking how ecstatic the new Wonder Woman was and is. Laughing hurt as his ribs turned out to be broken from her hug. He'd feel the pain for weeks. Maggie enjoyed waiting on people even though lots of them were pretty rude she got more than a few calls of 'Hey fatty where's my coffee or get your finger out of that fat ass Maggie. It still beat the recriminations when she couldn't save someone with a wife or child calling out 'Give me back my husband or where's my daddy?' True she got far more praise and saved so many more lives than recriminations her new job was such a satisfying and simple tasks. She was very tired and foot sore again after her shift, but that was to be expected considering her weight. The money she brought in might just cover her living expenses. But it was nothing to compare what the poor new Wonder Woman probably was going through now. She didn't know of course that poor Wonder Woman was dancing the night away and would soon end up in bed again with Steve Trevor. He was exhausted but happy. This was the best time he ever had with Diana. Chapter 5 Diana felt she had learned a lot about her new persona from Steve and every time she was a little too out of character she used her wonderful magic lasso. The foolish original Wonder Woman had even turned that over to her. After a happy but exhausted Steve had kissed the hell out of her and told Diana: "These are the happiest days in my life. Thank you so much, Diana!" Diana smiled. It had been the happiest days in her life too as she also included getting this wonderful body from that fool the former Wonder Woman. Damn she loved, just loved hot sex. She had almost forgotten how wonderful it was over the last 30 or so years to be with a hot guy in a hot body driving him to the edge of madness and being taken there by his passion. Steve beamed when she said that it was her happiest time as well to him. He was sure glad when Diana took it easy on her hugs. Sometimes she forgot her strength. Later her secret JLA communicator buzzed with a sound only she and dogs could hear. Wonder Woman's request for a meeting and a time was agreed on. Well it had to be done for her to live the life she dreamed of. Diana would face the JLA in their den. She had wanted just to resign by e-mail or something but Frank wouldn't hear of it. "You're out of your mind, dear! Nothing could arouse their suspicion more as it too unlike the former Diana to be believed. Know that you're going to have enough trouble getting them to believe it anyway." "But Frank I am Wonder Woman. This is my body." "Believe me Batman for sure will check things out he's probably the most suspicious man on earth." Diana gulped at that. She would die if somehow she lost her wonderful body and the life to be. So the new Diana agreed with Frank and memorized her farewell speech. Also with his peers he reinforced her belief and persona of being Wonder Woman. Diana put up her hand onto a section of wall and it slid back to reveal a secret room with her computer and teleport pad. She put her eyes up to a special retina scanner and her computer came on. It was nice of the former Wonder Woman to let me know about these secrets and all the others like the new Princess Diana knew how to get to the Satellite and all the passwords and security checks. That should make her identity really above suspicion. Diana deliberately arrived a little late. She loved making a grand entrance. As always she looked speculator and she wore her costume of course. She spent a little time chatting and used friendly asides making sure they know she knew all their private names and some little shared secrets. That was thanks of course to 'Maggie'. Aquaman was the last to arrive and then Batman called the meeting to order. "Diana, you have the floor we know this must be important. As we all know she has been off the grid got the last few days, which is not like her." With her heart in her mouth Diana stood and faced her fellow super heroes. She smiled her charming smile and it was as usual disarming and dazzling. "I'm afraid you might not like what I'm about to say.' She took a deep breath. "This was not an easy decision to make but I feel it is the right one for myself and in a sense for all of us. I am from this moment officially resigning my JLA membership and I am also giving up any crime fighting period." Boy there was a burst of sound. "You can't mean this, Diana," said Batman. "Our work is just to vital for anyone of us to just give up." "But I have, Bruce. I've shot my bolt. I've done all I can. As the first super hero, Popeye said ' I had all I can stand I can't stands no more'. My nerves have crumble over the years and now I feel an abyss is staring at me. There is no end to evil and crime, but there is to my person ability to go on. " Superman was silent and looking contemptuous. He x- rayed Diana with his vision and it was her beyond a doubt. No cavities in her teeth, Skeleton identical. No, her actions just proved one again now weak human beings are, even a superior specimen like Wonder Woman. The rest were in a state of shock. Batman continued. "You can't really mean this, Princess." "But I do. I want you all to remember that the JLA is a voluntary organization so I can leave freely — isn't that right? Also I'm not a sworn member of any military or police department so my contributions there are again voluntary. My friends, I just can't do it any more. I can't! I hope we can still all be friends, but please do not abuse my friendship by visiting and haranguing me. " She smiled with all her charisma and charm. "But what are you going to do?" asked Batman. "Surely not sitting down looking at sunsets in Florida? Or even go back to Paradise Island permanently?" That thought made Diana shudder. She could never pass as Wonder Woman on Paradise Island. Besides there weren't any cute guys there. "I'm going to start a charity 'Wonder Woman's New Hope'. It focus on helping battered woman and children and making sure more of the world has potable water. I don't plan on doing much of the day to day running myself. As you know I'd be a terrible administer, but I'd be good as raising money." She turned her beautiful face towards Batman. "Bruce, maybe you could find and maybe recommend people starting with some from the Wayne Foundation or those you would have liked to have hired but didn't have jobs. Also I'll have a small section devoted to science to develop something the world really needs like some way to neutralize radioactive waste. Clark, maybe you could do something here as your father was Krypton's great scientist." Diana smiled inside. Her son Frank was so brilliant, this will give them all something to think about besides my joining the party circuit later. "Since you wont be running it, what will you be doing?" asked Zantanna, looking at her woman to woman. Diana smiled her incomparable smile. "Right now I just want to kick back and just have fun." She went and kissed them all on the cheek. "Good bye. I've done my bit, sorry I can't continue, but I can't. I just can't. I fear for my sanity if I do." She waved as she stepped into the teleporter and was gone. End of Part 2


	3. Princess 'Diana' charms the UN and Batman Meets 'Maggie Jones'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW 'Diana' is getting awaay with it! 'Maggie Jones' is waiting tables and being bullioed by her boss. But then Batman shows up at the diner to investigate. WIll he find out what happened?

The Long Fall of Wonder Woman  
Part 3 Princess 'Diana' charms the UN and Batman Meets Maggie

By Eric

Maggie Jones was setting outside her trailer on her tricky old plastic chair smoking a cigarette.   
She was a little cold even wrapped up in a blanket. Being cold still felt a little strange to her. She saw Bert her partner at Harry’s diner shambling towards her. 

"Hey, Maggie, have you heard the news?”

“What news, has Randy broke his fuckin neck?”

Bert laughed. “Nothin that good! No Wonder Woman herself is going to be TV for a special press conference. Its supposedly explosive. I can’t believe I missed most of her visit. You were a bitch not letting me see no more of her.”

She ignored that common complaint but Maggie perked up on the news. I wonder what Wonder Woman’s going to say? She thought. It was weird but Maggie sometimes almost forgot she used to be Wonder Woman. Thank god she had escaped that horrible miserable pressure filled life. She knew that Princess Diana wasn’t about to reveal their swap. They had promised never to tell. Maybe poor Wonder Woman had to go off and fight some demi god or something and save the fuckin world. “Thank god that’s aint me no more”, she muttered.

Camped in front of the small TV in Maggie’s trailer Burt and Maggie watched as Wonder Woman came on looking spectacular. She was wearing a beautiful evening dress to drive home she had given up being a super hero.

Wonder Woman looked impossible beautiful and she radiated power and grace. Almost all those who watched were enraptured and most women wished that they could somehow swap places with her.

“Fuck, but is she super beautiful!”

Maggie nodded her plump double chinned head. 

The reporters and the rest of those in the studio burst into a cheer. She waved and smiled her world famous dazzling smile. 

Her voice was magic. “Ladies and gentlemen, I hope what I have to say will not be too disappointing, but I’ve resigned from the JLA. “

The crowd gasped collectively.

She smiled a little sadly on her incredibly lovely young face.

“Let me quickly add that its not do to any disagreement with my fellows on the Justice League, its just that I can’t continue on that old path. The pressure has been too great. “ She smiled again and every man seeing her would have died for her at that moment. She had an incredible amount of charisma, “I will also retire from crime fighting in general. I will still do what I can to make our world a better place to live. I’m starting a Charity foundation ‘Wonder Woman’s New Hope. ‘ It will be accepting contributions right after the conference is over. It will mainly deal with helping battered woman and children and insuring that more places in our polluted planet have potable water. Also, I will start a new Scientific program initially our aim will be in make radioactive waste safe. I am pleased that Superman himself has agreed to help with this.”

She grinned and was charm itself. “ Also, it’s been rather an open secret but I’ll make it official. I am a Princess from a secret island of Amazons and my name is Diana.  
I can’t imagine there will be any questions.” Her eyes sparkled from excitement and joy. 

“WOW! That’s something, Maggs. I wonder if that’s what she and Frank were talking about in our Café?”

Maggie was stunned. She was even gladder that she and the new Wonder Woman had swapped lives. The new Princess Diana was doing a better job that she could have. She would never have had the courage to quit the JLA, no they would have just bullied her into staying, and Wonder Woman was starting a wonderful charity. What a great idea.

He chuckled coarsely. “It’s a good thing we got that autograph picture when we did, other wise that asshole Randy would still be yammering at us.

“Aint that the truth!” said Maggie with feeling. It was tough having such a bully as a boss. And one years younger than her to boot.

With her usual charisma and poise Wonder Woman answered all the questions. 

“Yes, I will be leavening DC for Los Angeles. I will be living in a mansion donated by the famous Producer Samuel Becker, it will be also part of my charity headquarter. I also hope to have a little fun there, more things to do there then in DC which” She laughed “lets face it, is just a one industry town. “

The crowd laughed. 

So did Bert “And its main industry is corruption. Right Maggie?“

Maggie nodded and she couldn’t agree with Diana more. She was so glad to get away from the world’s corruption, so tried of fighting it. Frank had been so right. And she was grateful to change places with the original Maggie Jones and live this new wonderfully simple, pressure less, stress free life. In this new life it hardly mattered if someone got the wrong order say of eggs over easy rather than sunny side up.

Chapter 2

Diana answered the questions with few difficulties. Things were going perfectly, she thought. Home free! She had resigned from the JLA and the world knew it and no one was suspicious. God it was wonderful to be so beautiful and with all those cute guys lusting after her. It was like ambrosial, the nectar of the gods. That came from part of the studies Frank insisted on. She had to take a crash course in the things Wonder Woman would know. It was a pain, but if Frank thought it necessary it was probably was. And best of all no one was suspicious and thought she might not be the original Wonder Woman. Not even Steve, after all those marvelous days and NIGHTS she sighed thinking of him. He was so cute, so sexy and god did he love her. It was a shame that she couldn’t take him with her to Hollywood later. He wouldn’t be comfortable with the life style she wanted, Well there were lots and lots of handsome men in Hollywood and would she ever have her pick with her wonderful, perfect body. She was so sexy. She famous, what man could possibly turned down sex with Wonder Woman? The original was a fool not to take advantage of it. 

Diana smiled smugly and of course the JLA was putty in her hands. Even these so called super genius were clueless.

Diana was too optimistic. Batman was still convinced something was very wrong. Diana had changed so much and so quickly. And he’d find out about it. And after all people called him the world’s greatest detective. 

Things had started going wonky after Wonder Woman’s last message. He searched the archives and found out her last journey had taken to – what the hell – no where Iowa. A place called Harry’s Truck Stop. Harry’s Truck Stop!! Unreal. 

He made arrangement to fly there. First the Wayne Jet to Des Moines, the bat plane was far too conspicuous. Then he had to rent a car. He groaned thinking of the drive. Well he rented a limo and would do paper work in the back while Hank, a trusted employee drove the rest of the way. He was confident the answer lay with Harry’s truck stop. Her appoint had been at 3 AM with some with the initials of FB. He wasn’t sure who that was but he’d find out.

Batman arrived in Des Moines and the rented Limo was ready. He had his ass kissed by an employee of Wayne Enterprises and Bruce didn’t even know that they had a branch here. He turned to his trusted driver.

“Hank do the best you can getting us there, but be careful with the speed limit. I know how you are.”

“Me, Mr. Wayne? “He smiled engagingly. 

“Yes, you! “ He got into the car and opened the brief case and revealed the forest of paper his PA had loaded there as well as a laptop. “A billionaire’s work is never done! “ He muttered. After leaving the city cornfields were everywhere and it made him feel proud. America was feeding the world. He frowned thinking of all the nut cake socialists who if they had their way toward ‘Equality’ we’d soon all be starving together. He put that thought out of his mind. He reached for his thermos of Blue Mountain roast. He doubted that Harry’s Café would serve decent coffee. He poured himself and Hank a cup. “

“What? No cream and sugar!” Hank complained with a grin.

“I can’t afford any as my driver makes too much money.”

That made Hank laugh. No snobbism about Bruce except in coffee.

They had driven past a dumpy trailer park on the back roads around here and it was a depressing site. He pitied anyone who lived there. 

Bruce Wayne’s arrival in town caused quite a stir.

A employee of Frank’s was stunned to hear who had arrived. He promised his boss to let them know if anything important happened as well as send pictures or info on Maggie Jones. Why he’d want pictures of that plump nobody of a waitress he didn’t know. But the pay and in cash was good. Even if he had to live in this no where town.

So he texted Becker.

“Bruce Wayne – you know the billionaire has just pull into town. His driver’s asking about Harry’s dump of a diner of all things.”

Frank almost had a heart attack. Fuck! But calm down, he told himself. He can’t possibly know – I hope. He called Diana who was still aglow from her triumphant press conference. She sure hoped that Maggie had heard it. She figured rightly that Poor old Maggie Jones would still be interested in her doings. Nothing else going on in Maggie’s miserable life. That news brought her down in a hurry. 

“What can we do, Frank? If I lose my wonderful new body I would die. “

“Right now it would be foolish to over react. Stay put where you are unless I call.”

“Frank, remember I’m a hell of a lot stronger than Batman now so if worse comes to worse I could take him out. “

“Humm! I forgot about that.”

“I could be there in less than 2 hours in my invisible plane. “

“For now just stay put. I’ll have my agent put some camera’s and listening devises in Harry’s.”

“How about some in that fat low class waitress Maggie’s trailer?”

“You’re out of your mind mom – I mean Diana. That’s the last place we should do anything.”

“If you say so. But let me know if I need to get out there and kick some billionaire ass. “

“Will do! Thanks for cheering me up Diana. The though of seeing that arrogant old money snob having his ass kicked by Wonder Woman cheered me up.”

Wonder Woman infectious chuckled escaped Diana’s lips. “It makes my mouth water. “

“Don’t get too fired up. We’re still better off doing nothing. He really can’t know anything or he’d have brought some other members of the JLA with him. “

“OK, but I wish I had a cigarette!”

“DIANA! “ he roared.

“I know I know but I miss them even though this great body of mine has never smoked I still somehow have a mental attachment or something to the weed. “

“Go study your crib cheats sheets on Diana and Greek culture. That will get your mind off cigarettes. “

Diana gave a groan and hung up. She always hated any kind of schooling.

So Frank’s agent Mark planted a few expensive and almost undetectable cameras and listening devises in Harry’s.

Bruce sent his driver asking around about Wonder Woman and anything else unusual that’s happened in town. Rightly figuring they’d be more opened to a charming young man that to Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

He a few hours he came back. 

“Well?”

Hank shook his charmingly ugly head. 

“Bruce you wont believes it.”

“I wont know until you tell me. “

“Well Wonder Woman, yes Wonder Woman her self ate in that dump! Foods not bad by the way, their Horseshoe Sandwich is pretty tasty. “

“What’s a Horseshoe sandwich? Never mind!” Bruce shuddered. ”I’d rather not know. What about Princess Diana? “ He smiled knowing that Hank had a major crush on her, but then who didn’t including himself. Maybe Superman didn’t, but then he was Superman. Bruce suspected the man of steel had a pretty low opinion of mere human beings. He concentrated on what Hank was saying. It was pretty bizarre. 

“Well it seems she came to the diner to have a meeting with some hot shot Lobbyist from Washington.”

“Who?  
“Getting to that,” Hank wiped the mustard off his mouth. “Getting to that. Frank Becker. Know him? “

“Only by rep which isn’t too good, but then he’s a lobbyist. Go on.”

“Well it seems they had s super secret meeting about 3 AM or so. Wonder Woman even parked her invisible plane in the Parking lot. “

“Anybody know what the meeting was about?”

“They say no, but they are eager to talk about it anyway. Only 2 employs were here, the short order cook and the waitress. They both live at that trailer park we passed about ten miles away.“ He laughed. The waitress – her names Maggie Jones even got Princess Diana to send them an autographed picture. And what a picture, full sized! She looks spectacular. On it she wrote ‘I very much enjoyed my visit to Harry’s Diner.’ As you might image they’ve given it pride of place.”

Weirder and weirder, Bruce thought. Why meet here? Granted it certainly was in the middle of no where. “Can I talk to them – especially the waitress – Maggie was it?”

“That’s her name, but she’s not here and wont be in until about nine-thirty or so. 

“Nobody else saw anything. They tell me that Burt the cook wont stop talking about it and how he saw the beautiful Wonder Woman leave, looking as gorgeous as her pictures, get into her invisible plane wave to him and Maggie and fly away.”

“What does Maggie say?”

“ Not too much except that Wonder Woman tipped well and was kind and generous and very brave. “

“They’re due in about 2 hours. Do you want to wait or go and wake them up? “

Bruce didn’t want to do that. Poor people have it rough and he had a hard time imaging anyone poorer than a waitress and short order cook in a truck stop in the middle of no where. Besides, he wanted to examine them here where everything would be fresh and close at hand.

“ No. “ he sighed. “I’ll take quick look around and then its back to the paper work. “ So he and Hank walked around, Hank friendly and Bruce, who always had trouble with people he didn’t know seemed aloof. They found where Wonder Woman had landed and parked her plane. This part of the gravel lot had a red tape around it now with a huge sign proclaiming ‘ WONDER WOMAN PARKED HER PLANE HERE, and Then the date.”

Batman noted there were still traces of the plane landing here. But still no idea of why. Diana was not going to escape a few question when he got back, Batman thought grimly.

Chapter 3

The place was unexpected full Maggie thought when she and Burt entered. 

“What’s the occasion?” she asked. 

“Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his driver are here and they want to talk to you about Wonder Woman’s visit. “

Maggie’s heart stood still. Had Diana told? She promised not to as she did, too. She was so afraid. What if Bruce wanted her to change back and be the miserable Wonder Woman again? What if he would some how recognize her?

Bruce looked at the waitress, Maggie Jones.   
She’s certainly not much to look he decided maybe middle fifties, fat, and uneducated as you might expect from her job and low class accent. 

Maggie had trouble meeting his compelling eyes. She didn’t have this trouble when she was Wonder Woman.

“Well sir, friad I can’t rightly tell you much. Wonder Woman and Mr. Becker like had a secret meeting they thought our little diner was a perfect out of the way place to like have one. No sir, like I said I aint got no idea what it was about. They asked Bert and me for some privacy. I reckon Wonder Woman arrived about 3 AM and left sometime after 4. Mr. Becker well I think he’s kind some Washington big wig.”  
Maggie was relieved even a brilliant detective like Batman had no idea who he was really talking to. Frank had been right she was so safe in her wonderful new life as Maggie Jones. Bruce sure had no spark of interest in her now.

Bruce came to the conclusion that these super unprepossessing yokels had no idea of anything. One thing was certain Diana surely had nothing in common with them.

He thanked them for their trouble and gave each one a hundred dollars. That was obviously a lot of money to them. He wondered idly what it would be like to be so poor.

He didn’t notice the relieved look on Maggie doughy face when he left. Bruce was going to see Diana whether she wanted him to or not. 

Back in DC both Frank and Diana were laughing themselves silly watching and listening to the former Diana, now Maggie talk to Batman. The poor man was clueless and if he was so would anyone. They were safe. . .They hoped.

Frank turned to the incredibly beautiful woman at his side. 

“ Diana, he will certainly call on you and ask you what you were doing and especially with a low life like me.”

“What should I tell him?” she asked slipping 40 year old Bourbon. 

“What we agreed on earlier. Well just have to move our time table about when to pull back the curtain on our commercial plans. “

Diana thought. “How about if you do your thing on him? “

Becker thought it over. “It’s tempting, but I suspect he’d be too careful and maybe have some secret back up, maybe even Superman watching and listing in. No, we’re better off just keeping t simple and on script. “

Diana nodded. “I trust you, Frank. You have steered me right so far. Impossibly you even got this fabulous body. I love being Wonder Woman!”

The next day in DC Bruce called and Diana of course saw him. And she made sure she looked as beautiful as she could.

 

God was Diana beautiful and sexy. Concentrate on the job at hand, Bruce told himself. Somehow he now felt like an awkward teen all elbows and shaking knees. Wonder Woman was the only woman in the world who made him feel like this. 

Three of his fellow teammates were watching and listening as well though a secret hook up he carried. 

“Diana, what the hell was that secret meeting at Harry’s diner about? I talked to that waitress Maggie and she was clueless.”

She seemed amused somehow when he mentions questioning Maggie. Diana seemed to find him meeting the waitress interesting. “So you met the waitress, did you?”

“Yes, her name was Maggie Jones.”

“Was it indeed? What did you think of her?”

“What was there to think, short plump, uneducated, unintelligent and plain.”

“That’s the way I remember her as well.” Diana laughed. She took a deep breath. “Well I asked Becker to arrange a very private meeting as I wanted to ask him to be my business manager. I didn’t want anything to get out until I had everything set to go with my retirement and I had told you all my plans. He suggested this Diner in the middle of nowhere in Iowa and it was perfect for what I wanted and he was honored to be my financial manager.”

“I imagine he was!” said Bruce grimly. “Why didn’t you come to me? After all Wayne Enterprises is a very able company.”

“Of course it is,” Diana’s magnificent eyes sparkled. “But I wanted to distance myself as much as possible from my old life and also not have you whining at me that my selling perfume was beneath my dignity as Wonder Woman. And you would, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!” God, he had to control himself. She was so beautiful and even after all these years working together he was under the spell of those wonderful eyes.

Diana stood up. “Well I’ve an ad shoot and I’ve got to leave. Bruce, please you need to leave me live my new life and you and the league have to stop pestering me. “

He nodded grim and unhappy. What had gotten into the woman he thought he knew so well? Also, she had a sense of menace about her now and he was all too aware that as strong and skillful as he was she could break him in half. Nobody in JLA was remotely a match for her physically except for Superman.

She did smile her world famous smile at him and it still could dazzle even after all the years he had know her. 

“Don’t take so to heart, Bruce. For everything there is a season. I’ve been a superhero, saved people. Don’t you think I also deserve a life?”

That was hard to really argue with that he knew. More people in the world hated Wonder Woman than any of the other JLA mostly because she was a woman.

Chapter 4

Maggie sat next to Bert in her car. She wished he showered more, but she didn’t say anything, as it would just provoke a quarrel. She was looking forward to resting her tired feet and watching the TV.

She belched. Bert as usual had used too much grease cooking their breakfast. 

“It was fuckin amazing that rich guy gave us a hundred bucks just for talking about Wonder Woman yesterday. It will come in handy that’s for sure. I’m out of beer. How about you?”

“Never mind, Bert you’re not getting any of mine.”

He laughed. “A man can hope.”

After dropping off Bert Maggie climbed wearily into her trailer. She muscles ached. She was glad that Bruce had been unsuspicious and hopefully he and the rest of JLA would leave her the fuck alone.

Which would good. It was weird talking to him in her new identity. It made her head buzz, she was sure fuckin glad she wasn’t Wonder Woman any more and she sure hoped the new one was handling her former horrible life OK? She sure felt sorry for her. She sure couldn’t believe that the original Maggie Jones had been so eager to trade this wonder, comfortable anonymous life for hers.

Maggie washed her elastic control hose. They were uncomfortable but still helped. Eventually she drifted off to sleep. 

In the morning she was stiff as a board and she crawled out of bed groaning. Some days she felt her age more than others. She put on her polyester uniform, lit up her usual cigarette and left.

Maggie heard a catcall from the park slut Tammy.

“Well look who it is, fat Maggie Jones!” she said.

Maggie sighed and turned what did the nasty bitch want now? 

Tammy laughed shrilly. “I feel so sorry you, fatty. I understand you once won some beauty contests, that’s so fuckin hard to believe. Now you couldn’t get a cute guy with a gun!” Again the shrill laugh.

Maggie stared at the bitch. Too tight cheap polyester blouse with tits almost hanging out, tight Mini skirt and 4 inch cheap heels. 

“Say, Tammy, where do you buy your clothes, at sluts or us?”

The young woman’s heavily made up face flushed. 

‘Shut your fuckin fat mouth you ugly old bitch. “  
Maggie wasn’t sure if the bitch would go after her and didn’t care much. Bert pulled up and she got in his Junker.

“She gets nastier everyday, Maggie.”

“Aint that the truth.”

At work the TV was filled with the news that Wonder Woman was going to address the US Congress and they wished to vote her the thanks of a grateful nation.

“Aint that something? She’s one lucky chick being so famous and beautiful.“ Said Bert.

If only he knew how hard it is, Maggie thought so grateful not to be her anymore. But Maggie did smile; as she was so proud she could help the new Wonder Woman. They had used the special phone to discussed things Diana might want to say in any speeches. It was a very weird to have a conversation with Wonder Woman and to hear someone else casually and comfortably use what had been her own beautiful voice now used by another person while you used theirs. No one would ever guess hearing them speak that they had once been each other. 

Wonder Woman gave a wonderful speech, Maggie thought and so did everyone else.   
Her magnificent voice was magic. She had so much charisma and vitality. She talked mostly about how wonderful America was, how it give anyone a chance, no guarantees, but at least a chance to be what they wanted to be. That the freedom that is the American Dream was the hope of the world and she was so proud that she had help in her small way to keep that dream alive. 

At the finish both sides of the aisle erupted in a standing ovation.

Then the network showed videos of Wonder Woman saving people, capturing super dangerous criminals. Even saving the country from invasion. Maggie shook her head. She had once done those things. It seemed unbelievable now. No wonder being Wonder Woman had gotten to her and she wanted out. Thank God Frank had showed over how unhappy she was and helped her to escape to this safe life and body. She was proud to be his biological mother. And the new Wonder Woman was so super kind to take on that burden and swap lives with her. It was so unselfish. 

Word came a few days later that the UN, not to be outdone had asked Wonder Woman to speak before the National assembly.

Maggie was especially proud of the speech the beautiful Wonder Woman made before the world, she talked of love, that we need to love each other, overcome our differences, she talked that our world was like the labor of Hercules a series of endless seemingly hopeless tasks, but we could do it. The world had virtually ended the plagues that had once killed hundreds of millions, ended small pox, much of malaria, and has has come close to ending starvation. The Pandora’s box of some ills like wars was still with us, but there was always hope these too would be ended like the other plagues. We must never lose hope for a better world. 

Again the beautiful and charismatic woman was greeted by a standing ovation, even some countries in which woman were not allowed to speak publicly were caught up in her magic. After all she wasn’t really just a woman. She was Wonder Woman!

Maggie was so proud of her, so proud of Wonder Woman.

End of Part 3


	4. Part A of Triuphants and waiting tables, Part B Up In Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part A the new Princess Diana party hearts and goes around the world in her plane just like in Around the world in 80 days. The new Maggie is so proud of her and also works hard at the diner, But Superman is growing suspicious.  
> Part B 'Diana' takes up smoking to the horror of the world and starts ignoring Frank's advice.

The Long Fall of Wonder Woman Final

By Eric

Part 4 Of Triumphs and Waiting Tables

 

Maggie just found out that prick Randy was going to make her work Christmas. He had promised her the day off after she and Bert had worked Thanksgiving. It sure would be fuckin nice to have holidays off like some people. 

Damn, nature called.

She groaned on the can, “fuckin humanoids,” she moaned.

 

In DC Frank and Diana were toasting each other with Krug Champagne. 300 bucks a bottle, the company has given them 10 cases if they mentioned it was Wonder Woman’s favorite.

“Great couple of speeches, dear and Maggie was a big help.”

“Yes and so were the best speech writers in the world you got to work on them for me.”

Frank grinned fiendishly. “I am very persuasive, Diana.”

She giggled merrily. “I’ll say! You got the original Wonder Woman to want to trade her magnificent young body for my broken down old wreak of one.”

He laughed. “That was my finest hour. I’m glad to give you the body you wanted, mom – oops I mean Diana. I’ve got to watch that. But sometimes I feel sorry for the original Diana she was super far from a bad person, she was a real hero and I could have given you the body of a number of rich and beautiful young bitches that would not be a lost to the world. “

Diana’s beautiful face looked stubborn. “No, I wanted Wonder Woman’s body and life – why not have the best female body in the world if you can? Also, in this identity I am already loved and admired – even worshipped and in those other bodies you mentioned I would have to overcome their horrible reps. “

Frank shrugged. “All too true.”

“Steve Trevor is here, Princess,” said the disembodied voice of security. 

Diana’s beautiful face grinned lecherously and she stretched like a prowling cat.

“Send him right up,” she purred.

“My clue to leave, “ smiled Frank.

Diana couldn’t get enough of male admiration and god was sex great in her new body. Poor Steve will be so disappointed after I move on, but at least I’ve made him ecstatic these last few weeks, Diana thought. Much better than the prissy bitch who used to be Wonder Woman.

 

The whole world was shocked when with great Fan Fair of publicity it was announced that Wonder Woman was opening her own line of perfumes and clothing and toys (that in perfect time for Christmas). She made her commercials wearing her old costume. Criticism was muted as she promised fully half the proceeds would go the Wonder Woman Foundation, which was going to use the money to help battered woman and children, making safe drinking water for more of the world and a scientific project to neutralized the world’s dangerous radioactive waste. Superman himself had promised to help.

Diana and Frank had one of their few arguments on the percentage.   
“We will make Millions and Millions. How much do you need? I’ve already got you a mansion in Beverly Hills at no cost thank to the Mr. ‘Becker’ generously donating it to us.”

Diana roared with laughter. “I wonder how the poor destitute new aging Mexican maid likes living in her new body and country?”

“About as well as you think! And of course the new Rich Producer was so grateful he gave us his mansion and is happy with a more modest dwelling. You’re loaded with jewelry from gifts given you for ‘Your’ earlier actions. Dress designers are falling all over themselves to supply you, the same with shoe designers. Jimmy Cho is even willing to pay you to wear his.”

“The rich get richer, all right. Our prospects have sure changed. Frank, it’s a very pleasant life from when we used to have nothing and would have starved without food stamps. “

“I hate even thinking about those awful times. Of course the JLA knew the WW company was coming and weren’t happy about it, but it is a free country and so if Wonder Woman wanted to make a fortune that was her right.”

Later in the week Steve Trevor was broken hearted when Diana told him she wanted to move on and that as an Air Force officer where she was going he couldn’t follow. 

She gave him a great goodbye evening of sex and charm. Steve knew this would happen sooner or later as no man was worthy of Wonder Woman. 

Princess Diana startled the world and became the darling of much of the press. She joined the party set, started dating the most handsome men in Hollywood. Often a little drunk she would just gaily wave and say things like ‘she was just living an old dream of hers’. 

 

Diana didn’t think anyone could be so happy. Her life was perfect. Handsome men, world wide admiration, and more money then she would need in ten lifetimes. Diana had to smile wider with the security around her. If anything were to happen she’d end up protecting them. After all she was Wonder Woman.

The members of the JLA wasn’t the only ones  
with raised brows. But she didn’t allow drugs at her parties and that muted much of the bad press.

Even the most egotistic handsome men were bowled over by Diana, her beauty, her world fame, and her charisma. Just name it, enraptured men with the total package.

Diana loved being worshipped and having sex with the worlds’ cutest guys. She spent a good part of her life in state of bliss. With the power of her beauty and sex appeal men found their stamina was unbelievably inspired. She was living her dream; partying most nights, guest of honor at award shows, walking red carpets with the world’s cutest guys and with the whole world in awe of her beauty. It was the same everywhere she went.

 

Wonder Woman signing autographs at a Charity function and being adored by everyone. It was a dream come true.

Watching on the small TV in her trailer Maggie Jones felt so sorry Princess Diana to have to   
put up with all the pressure of so much adoration. Diana was so kind and generous, she thought, Maggie thinking of the Christmas card she got from Wonder Woman.

The card was even personally signed and contained a hundred bucks. That was generous, as Maggie had sure needed some new tires for her Junker, they were so bald they made even Van Diesel look hairy. 

She also got a card from Frank and he signed it with love and in it was a US Grant. It had certainly made for a lot better Christmas than she expected. It was a little sad, Maggie thought that no one else sent her a card. And it was certainly weird that sometimes she felt like she was Frank real mom. 

Chapter 2

Admiring her body in one the most expensive triple mirrors in the world Diana wondered how many other women spent so much mirror time. She smiled smugly with her lovely world famous lips, No woman she was sure with as much justification as her, as she was the one and only Wonder Woman, the most admired, the most beautiful woman in the world. Diana was convinced that she would be remembered like Helen of Troy through out the centuries. 

Diana was going with maybe the hot’s guy in Hollywood - maybe the world to the Golden Globes and it was so just so funny that he felt it was he who was honored. And he was right! 

Now what to wear, what to wear she mused. God, did she love these red carpet events. It was wonderful finally to fulfill her dreams. A little hard on the woman who now was poor old middle-aged Maggie Jones but that thought did not trouble her. 

Diana was going to all night parties almost daily now and loving it, especially being the center of attention. The wonderful food and wine – and of course the mind blowing sex she never dreamed that life could hold such pleasure. And it was beyond wonderful to be so beautiful and so sexy. She laughed. It was a good thing she was an Amazon and with her Amazon metabolism. If she was a normal human female the pace would have probably put her in the hospital. Another bonus was this same metabolism took a lot of energy so it was really almost impossible to get fat. She would be slim all her long life. And keeping trim only took about thirty vigorous workout minutes a day. She was so lucky to be Wonder Woman. 

 

At the Golden Globes Diana got more attention than any of the nominees. The crowd went wild as she walked the red carpet. A dream she had given up on was now back and better than ever. The other women were of course furious. Which made it even more delicious. She wondered if poor old Maggie Jones was watching. Probably as she always did when she was that pathetic person. 

Inside the theatre the MC even before he went on with the program said.

“ Special thanks to Wonder Woman for being kind enough to grace our advent. Most of the crowd went wild and Diana just soaked it all in. It was the nectar of the gods.

Everything was perfect until an hour into the after awards special party for VIPS. Then things went very wrong. Twelve armed and masked men invaded the private after party room waving automatic weapons.

With the speed of thought Diana hurled a half empty bottom of champagne at their leader and his head exploded. With everyone’s eyes on him Dian3 was a blur and in less than 4 seconds the rest were all very, very unconscious, waiting for the police to take them away. She hadn’t pulled her punches. 

Of course some of the loony tune press tried to call her a murder of a poor innocent. It didn’t go well for them as she was unarmed, there were twelve of them and they had already murdered 5 of the poor wait staff getting in. Besides, everyone knew the beautiful Princess Diana was a hero. She was Wonder Woman.

 

In Iowa a plump middle-aged waitress was glad she didn’t have to be a hero any more. Too much pressure. She was happy that the original Maggie was crazy enough to take her place.

 

Diana was extra excited in bed that night. The adrenaline rush made her bed partner even more virile and hard. God it felt so god having a world famous handsome guy pumping sway inside her. How she screamed. He worshiped and wanted her so much. Life was wonderful, wonderful, one big party.

Later that afternoon Diana got the call she figured she’d get from Batman.

“Congratulations Diana on saving all those lives, even though that you had to kill the leader. I hope it makes you want to get back into the swing of things with the JLA.”

Diana laughed. “Sorry Bruce, but I’m still absent with leave. Bye the way I won a bet with myself that you’d call and say that.”

Batman sighed. It had been worth a shot. “Are you sure you’re not bored with all this endless Parting?”

“ How could I be? I feel like I’m living in a dream. My best to the rest of the JLA.” She ended the call.

She giggled with delight. Not only did she have Wonder Woman’s wonderful, incomparable body but her brains. But hey, ‘Maggie’ had enough brains enough to make change and that was all the poor waitress needed, Diana laughed. And I did send her a hundred dollars for Christmas. 

Boy was the money rolling in from her company, she thought, Millions and millions and millions. 

Diana called Frank:

“You were right about how to handle my businesses. Everyone is so touched by us donating 50 %. But are you sure I need to keep studying all those damn crib sheets? I’ve always hated school and studying.”

Frank signed, “I’m so damn tried of these discussions, Diana. Everyone knows what an excellent classical education Princess Diana has. And you did insist on being Wonder Woman.”

“OK! OK!”

“Be realistic even you can’t party or have sex all the time!”

Diana roared with satisfaction. “But is fun trying. Men can’t get enough of me now. “ She looked in her mirror with satisfaction. Who could blame them, she thought?

A couple of days later Diana found one of maids crying her heart out. 

“What’s wrong, Marie?”

The story the girl told made her furious. The girls was pregnant, a producer and had promised her some role in a sitcom if she gave him sex. She had given in and now she’s pregnant. Now the asshole refused to even talk to her. Boy did that ever sound too familiar. Diana wasn’t going to let the asshole get away with it. Her smile was grim, what’s the point of having a son with superpowers if you can’t talk him into using them?

At first Frank flatly refused. “ Let’s just give her some money. Look dear, be reasonable I can’t go willy-nilly swapping bodies. I shudder to think what would happen to you and me if the JLA got wind of it. We can’t have any suspicion that you are not the original Wonder Woman.”

“Great point, Frank. “ 

She thought for a bit. “Marie is quite religious. Let’s figure out a way that maybe they both think it as an act of God. “So, Ben Goldwater was visited by an angel of the lord and for his sins traded bodies and lives with Marie. Both were told to keep quiet about it or they would go to hell. So the new Marie started working for Goldwater as his PA and he acknowledged the child was his and promised to provide for it. People who know him were very surprised, but Ben explained it buy saying it was the result of a religious experience. He also converted to the Catholic Church and became a regular at mass. 

Diana and Frank celebrated. “We’re so brilliant!” she said.

“So far, “ he cautioned. “But we can’t let ourselves get too cocky. Don’t forget the JLA has its eye on things and especially you and me.”

 

Earlier Maggie Jones had worried the pressure would get to the new Wonder Woman and she didn’t blame Diana for leavening the JLA and stop crime fighting. Maggie realized she’d wouldn’t have the strength to resign even though she herself had been so desperate to escape her life she traded it with Maggie. Later she thinks that the new Wonder Woman is trashing her rep with her clubbing set wildness.

Maggie forgives her behavior remembering this was always the dream for the original Maggie.  
“Judge not less you be judged” she said to a nasty church lady in the diner one day who was happily criticizing Wonder Woman for being trashy. 

When later seeing the tape from the attack by the 12 armed men Maggie was so proud of Wonder Woman saving all those people and thwarting their evil plans. She even sent Diana a fan letter. 

Receiving it Diana thought it was just too weirdly funny reading it. So did Frank. 

At a party about a month after the attack a DotCom Billionaire Ben Carson got drunk and publicly offered Princess Diana 20 million dollars to fly him in her invisible plane around the world stopping at the places Phineas Fogg had visited in Jules Verne famous novel ‘Around the World in Eighty Days’. Though it was almost impossible for Diana to get drunk with her Amazon body she was far from sober and she accepted. After al 20 millions dollars was a LOT of money.

The next day the papers and TV were full of it. Even Maggie Jones of Iowa was thrilled reading about it. Members of the JLA mostly shook heads their heads. Superman laughed at what he considered another example of human folly and Zantanna thought it too cool for words. Batman started to worry again about Diana. 

The Billionaire's poor legal staff had mountains of paper work to fill out – especially in China. Diana had been made a citizen of the world by the UN so there no problem for her but the Billionaire had the usual passports and Visa problems, but reason and folding money smoothed the way. Diana had her plane fitted with privacy booths. It already had a john but now it had curtains.

Crowds were out cheering and Diana preened soaking in the love and admiration, she didn’t think this would ever grow blasé to her. She grinned thinking of the new Maggie maybe getting an extra dollar or 2 from some drunk.

 

As usual Wonder Woman was the center of attention and she was wearing her uniform for a change. Good how she loved her wonderful life.

A band played, the mayor of London and some Royal or other was in attendance. TV crews were there, the world was there.

With grand fanfare they took off from London. Her wonderful plane was almost totally silent. It was too funny she now even had her own private plane as well as a Lamborghini and a Jaguar. It sure beat a 20 year old rust bucket Maggie had to put up with.

In airfield outside London a privately owned Super sonic jet was also taking off. The Dot Com guy’s rival had challenged them to a race ‘Around the World’. They would visit some of the cities Phineas Fogg had visited. Then continue on. Here were bets around the world on it and the two idiots had a private bet of 20 million on it. 

Diana and Frank had also placed a side bet – he did the betting in Vegas for Wonder Woman to win. He bet the maximum of 1 million.

In Iowa Maggie Jones betg all she could afford, 50 bucks on Wonder Woman. 

Most people thought the rival, Sam Waters would win as his plane was much faster by 300 MPR. But smart money was on Wonder Woman. She always won any battle, said a bookie. 

When Diana heard that she smiled. ‘Except her last one with a certain Maggie Jones and her son Frank’, she thought with vast satisfaction. 

The first City on the voyage was Suez. Sam Waters plane landed there 2.15 hours ahead of Diana’s and Ben Carson. He couldn’t go at top speed as he was caring extra fuel in wing tanks. But then they had to refuel. And pay brides to get it done. That all took time. Diana and Carson only got out the invisible plane waved at the cameras and took off again. They arrived in Bombay 20 minutes ahead of Walters. Signed a few autographs as camera’s shot the exciting scenes. Then they were off to Hong Kong. There as was arranged they would each have to spend 8 hours for rest and food. 

Walter got to Hong Kong an hour ahead of them. He and his co-pilot were exhausted as they had to fight storms on the way. Diana and Ben had the same storms but Diana convinced the nervous Billionaire to relax and let her Amazonian plane handle it. 

While they were dining in a private dining room at the Ritz an amusing side light occurred some people (Probably Chinese Agents) tried to steal her plane but they couldn’t find it! 

Ben slept but Diana just toured the city because as usual her Amazon body wasn’t close to being tired. 

As per the rules Walters left an hour ahead of them for Japan. He arrived there 2 hours ahead of Diana and those who had bet on Walters were already counting their money. But the lead vaporized some as it took them an hour and half to refuel. At least Walter grumbled the Japs were faster than the crews in Suez and didn’t need bribes like the Egyptians, Chinese and Indians. The whole trip had been an unending nightmare for him.. All Diana had to do was land and take off. She didn’t have to wait for runways either in landing or take off, and need larger air ports that could handle his jet

Diana planned just to fly straight to San Francisco but Walter’s plane didn’t have the range. He vainly tried to get the US air force to refuel him inflight but of course got no where. So his plane had to fly to Midway Island to refuel, then Hawaii, refuel there before going on to the city. Dina picked up another 2.5 hours even though Walter’s plane was so much faster. She also left New York 2 hours ahead, even though she was begged by the Mayor to say a few words to the cheering crowds gathered there. He promised the Walters party would be equally delayed the same. Diana waved happily and gaily at the crowd and said a few well chosen words.

In Iowa Maggie watched feeling so proud of Princess Diana. She was handling the crushing life of Wonder Woman so well and even seemed happy living it. 

Diana and Ben Carson arrived in London 44 minutes ahead of Walter. As usual Wonder Woman had won again. She landed in a park the Queen had set aside for them. Poor Waters had to wait ton minutes for a runway in Heathrow.

There they had another but far longer parade in London. Afterwards they met the Queen at a Royal reception. Diana unbelievable beautiful as always was seated next to her majesty, an honor which Diana now took as her due. Though it still delighted her when those snobs in Bond Street fought over who was going to give Diana a 4000 Pound dress if she would just casually mention to the press where she got it. The food and wine was fit for Queen and a Princess. Diana smiled as she had a vision of plain old Maggie Jones puffing as she served greasy truck drivers greasy food. How the mighty have fallen, Diana thought. Then the Queen spoke. 

“We Royals have to stick together,” The Queen laughing told her beautiful visitor. “But I hope on Paradise Island you don’t have a Labour Party.”

Diana laughed, very relaxed as she had been well briefed on her new homeland.

“We’re very backward there – we have no political parties at all.”

“No wonder it is called Paradise Island. “

Both the beautiful young Princess and the old Queen laughed together.

The former Maggie was in heaven. Who ever dreamed she would ever sit next to the Queen of England?

But she wasn’t that ghastly Maggie Jones any more. She was Princess Diana, Wonder Woman! She was who she deserved to be, living the life she wanted, that was her due.

Diana grinned to the Queen as she smiled and whispered. 

“Not such a paradise as for as I’m concerned, Your Majesty. No handsome men.”

The Queen roared with laughter “Such a delightful naughty girl you are to be sure. But dear Diana truthfully now, be honest men are a very mixed blessing. “

“True, some are more blessed than others.”

The Queen laughed. Such a delightful and charming young woman with a delicious seasoning of vulgarity. And you could easily tell she was born Royal.

Diana noticed one of Queen grandsons eyeing her with a mixture of worship and lust and she smiled smugly. Royal Prince or commoner how men wanted her and she couldn’t blame him. She was Wonder Woman the most beautiful woman in the world. 

And so Princess Diana had a few discreet days and nights with him. She left him worn to a nub but with a silly smile on his face. In parting he gave her a few royal jewels. They were beautiful.

On leaving did she ever get a nasty, murderous glare from his wife. 

One negative came out of journey as far as Diana was concerned some bright reporter ( Yes, they must exist, she thought) noticed that Diana did not speak to locals in their own languages though it was well known she spoke most of them. She didn’t even speak French to the waiter at the Ritz.

Diana knew she was going to be asked that question as it was noticed on TV and papers so she asked Frank what to say. He came up with the idea that she was pretending as part of the recreation of the famous novel and movie that in the spirit of the activity and fun she was pretending to be a modern Phineas Fogg who refused to speak anything but English to the ‘Natives’. This got a big laugh at the press conference. 

“But Wonder Woman you didn’t rescue any Princess like Fogg did.” Asked a reporter who didn’t miss any meals.

The quick wit she acquired with the body came to the fore.

She raised a beautiful eye brow. “But ladies and gentleman, don’t you think two princess might have been too many?”

That got a laugh. “Forgive us, you highness! You’re right of course. “

“You and her Majesty were observed laughing at the banquet, Princess. What did you both find so amusing?”

“You might not like it but she was envious that my homeland has no political parties.”

They roared. 

When Maggie Jones heard about Diana’s audience with the Queen, the Fuckin Queen of England no less. She shuddered. That there but for the grace of god – well at least kindly intervention of Frank she would have gone. Maggie wiped her wrinkled brow and once again felt so sorry for the new Diana who had so bravely sacrificed herself to take on the intolerable burden of being Wonder Woman. 

 

Superman was growing concerned for Diana. He was convinced something had drastically changed in her personality. He would think on it some more. There didn’t seem to be any rush as Diana didn’t show any signs of mega mania or any desire to be any kind of tyrant. She oddly seemed mainly only interested in having a good time. He smiled a rare smile there were rumors that some of her bed partners were being treated for physical collapse. There was no question at least who she was. Every test, DNA , voice, retina scan proved she was Diana. So did her superhuman strength and speed. So that was a relief. Diana also devoted herself to good works and helping people just in a different way. And it was true as Diana had made clear it was no business of the JLA how she lived her life. But he and the others loved her and wanted to make sure she was OK.

Anyway the work he supervised at her foundation was showing promising results in reducing or eliminating Radioactivity in nuclear waste. They had to move the lab out of the US because the government was threatening to help. 

Part 5

Up in smoke

 

Frank was pacing and looked worried.

Diana lay back on the couch, looking impossibly beautiful.

“Relax, Frank, everything is going very well. I just made 20 million for a few days of very fun ‘work’ the sales on my products has jumped even more – looks like with everything we’ll clear over 60 million dollars this year. The JLA is finally off my back; Maggie is being a perfect waitress in Harry’s truck stop and seems happy. Your powers are truly remarkable; I never was remotely happy when I was her. ”

Diana shuddered thinking of those awful times.

“Yes, that’s all to the good but we can’t afford any cracks and we had a big one with you not being able to speak any languages Wonder Woman is known to know.”

“Hey, I thought I did a great job covering that up!”

“You did, but what about next time? You planned on visiting Paris and the Rivera next month, but that’s out!”

“But Frank dear, I always dreamed about going, especially to Cann Film Festival and putting all those foreign bitches into the shade.”

“For get it! Be satisfied of full filling your main dream of celebrity, partying with the world's most handsome men, living in a mansion, wearing fabulous clothes. Face it Diana, you don’t know any languages.”

Diana looked a little sulky. “Oh, all right! You’re right as usual.”

“We’ll start on French. The world’s foremost French Teacher will be calling on you this afternoon. I have convinced him to keep it secret; he believes that an evil alien attack had robed you of foreign language skills. And please let me help you learn with my powers."

Diana looked skeptical. "I don't want you messing with my mind or life, Frank."

" Like for example when I go you your wonderful body and perfect life as Wonder Woman?'

"Low blow! You have to promise that you won't use your powers on me any more and now only help me learn languages."

"Cross my heart."

He took her hand. "Just relax, dear. If my theory is correct your brain already is trained in French. It should be quick and easy especially with your IQ. " He smiled slyly. "Besides I think you will adore your French teacher."

Diana grumbled but agreed. She always had hated any school work.  
Still as Frank surmised her new brain was up to the task and also there were some neural pathways to parts of the language parts of the brain and made learning French almost like relearning it. So Diana told herself to just suck it up. Besides her teacher was super cute and charming. So she rewarded the man by fulfilling his dream. 

 

Diana eyes her French Teacher appreciatively. Frank sure knew how to pick cute guys that appealed to her. She wowed him of course. She wore the same dress that she wowed Bruce in. 

It was like a heavenly dream for Victor. A night with Wonder Woman. Several nights. Victor sure knew his way around a woman's body.

Interlude

It was a busy night at Harry’s diner and Maggie was tired and her feet hurt, but tips would be good at least. Maggie wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“Hey Maggie, how about some service?”

“Hold your fuckin horse, Joe. I’m coming,” she rasped. Fuck but she needed a smoke! 

The diner’s business had improved since word got around that Wonder Woman had stopped there and boy did the truck drivers slobber over her picture. It made Maggie even more grateful that she was no longer Wonder Woman. The burden was just too fuckin much. She was so grateful just to be herself plain, ordinary old Maggie Jones. She looked in the cracked and dirty ladies room mirror at the fat, middle-aged woman with the crow’s feet and the double chin. It felt so right, so safe nobody would expect anything from her any more. She was growing used to this face and body, soon she hoped it would be like totally normal, that she wouldn’t even remember her old beautiful one, that she could bury the image and life of Wonder Woman for good, to be only Maggie Jones, to forget ever being that miserably unhappy gorgeous, pressure driven Princess Diana. 

Maggie smiled and admired her face with its wonderfully crooked teeth, how she loved its complete lack of charm. She also tried to think of her new past and make it her own, to image Frank as her beloved son. Once she even put flowers on the grave of her dad. It felt so right.

Maggie shivered. She had a weird thought. Soon she might be buried here right next to her body’s dad and would anybody care? Anybody? Maybe Frank, and maybe Wonder Woman? Maybe or would Diana be relieved. She did seem all too happy to trade after all. And what about her real mom, Queen Hippolyte? Maggie cried a little, as her birth mother wouldn’t even know or have a chance to do the traditional Amazon funeral rites. Maggie started crying. But then a thoughts cheered her up if Wonder Woman got killed the whole world would morn. Thank god she didn’t that kind of responsibly any more. Diana was welcome to that enormous pressure. 

That morning when Burt and her finally got home she noticed someone had painted Bitch on her trailer. 

“I wonder who that was!” said Bert. 

“I don’t need three guesses. Why isn’t she just satisfied being the trailer park’s biggest slut?”

Maggie ignored the slight and wearily climbed into her trailer. She couldn’t wait to soak her tired feet and watch her soaps. 

Chapter 2

Diana was angry with Frank. He was really pushing those damn lessons, saying she really needed them to be Princess Diana. But hell how could anyone deny it? She was Wonder Woman, her DNA proved it, 

“You knew – I warned you that there was a lot more work attached to being Wonder Woman instead of some air head celeb.”

“Look Frank, I’m getting too tired of you telling me, Wonder Woman what to do.”

Frank could see she was serious. Her getting a swelled head could be dangerous. Not likely anyone would guess the truth, but still being too confident was always a mistake.

“Ok, we’ll stop the lessons for awhile.”

“Great! I’m off. I have a poor, dying kid to meet. I just love the ‘Make a Wish Foundation'. I love doing things for them.”

 

Diana dressed in her old costume and admired herself in the mirror. “I look so wonderful in this! “ she said “And the kids really love it. This outfit is so perfect, so me.”

“Its natural, after all you’re the one and only Wonder Woman.”

“Very true. “ She laughed. 

Diana clicked out with her boots making a merry tune to her invisible plane. Later she made the poor April feel wonderful by giving her a joy ride in it as well as a DVD of their meeting. Both Diana and the girl had tears in her eyes as they kissed goodbye.

“It must be fabulous to be you, Wonder Woman!” April said.

Diana grinned joyfully. “I think so, too.”  
It felt good to help these dying kids.

Frank was worried. He had hoped that the press would grow a little tried of following Wonder Woman’s partying new life or better still that Diana would grow tired of it. Neither one happened. Almost every night Diana was out with some Hollywood star. One had even tried to commit suicide when she dropped him.

“Diana, would you please reduce your partying! It’s getting out of hand.” Frank pleaded.

“Bug off, Frank! I’m been dreaming of this life for almost 40 years and I’ve got a lot of catching up to do. So who cares what the press write?”

“I do, for one. It’s cutting down our retinues for toy sales. “

Diana laughed. “So what, I’ve already enough money to live 10 lives and haven’t the sexy dresses and perfumed picked up?”

“I guess so. “

Diana laughed gaily and admired her incredible beauty in the mirror. 

“Just relax, we’re home free. The JLA has accepted me as Wonder Woman and so has the world.”

“Not your ‘mother’ Hippolyte!”

“We’ve agreed that we will cross that bridge in a couple of years when I learned enough of their language to pass – at least long enough for you to work your powers on her.”

She patted him lovingly on the shoulder. “Just relax, Frank. Nothing will go wrong.”

“You’re probably right. But still I worry.”

“That’s so sweet, dear, “ she then laughed gloatingly. “Bye the way, I sent poor old Maggie Jones a birthday card with a hundred bucks in it. Isn’t that nice me? The poor old dear is 53 now.”

“You sure like rubbing it in!”

“Moi?” her smile was not so nice. 

And Frank remember an old saying ‘ we hate who we wrong.’ 

Interlude

Frank felt guilty and visited Maggie. And on mother's day yet. He couldn't resist the temptation. He didn’t tell Diana he was going. Maggie was so glad to see him and hugged him like a mom. Later he bought her a pretty good used Honda Civic as her station wagon had gone to car heaven. He also bought her a better trailer. It made Maggie so happy that anyone cared for her and she had a fantasy that maybe she really was his mom. 

“I’ve come a long way dear,” she told him over a horseshoe sandwich. “For example, looking in a mirror I’m comfortable seeing my doughy face and pump body. It was so nice of her to trade. How’s Diana doing really? As far as I can tell she’s still happy being the old me.”

“Diana’s doing OK. I think it helps that she’s no longer being a super hero. “

Maggie nodded. “Yes, that would help. I’m glad she’s happy living her dream dating cute guys. "

She made a throaty chuckle. “None of who would even look at me. “

Frank spent several days visiting. He made sure using his powers that Randy and Harry the diner's owner would never fire Maggie. This he did at Diana’s behest. She wanted the new Maggie trapped in her new life.

It was weird between Frank and Maggie in the visit, once he even called Maggie ‘Mom’.

She beamed. “Please don’t apologize, dear. I enjoyed hearing it. Though my life is mostly wonderful sometimes I feel so lonely. Don’t be mad, but sometimes I like to daydream that I’m really your mom. “ She took a deep breath. "I hope I'm not asking too much, but would you keep calling me mom and let me pretend that I really am? It would make me so happy and add meeting to my life?"

Frank found himself hugging her. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she wasn't his mom. What was he thinking? But he agreed and he stayed for two more days. He prayed Diana would never hear of his activities. He doubted she’s be pleased by him buying Maggie a better car and trailer. Diana did have a temper and a temper and her Wonder Woman strength was not something he wanted to face.

Chapter 3

Then Diana started smoking.

That sent shock waves around the world. Wonder Woman a smoker? No Way! But while she was partying there were occasional photos of her smoking. At first the world and JLA thought they were fake. Wonder Woman had spent her life campaigning against smoking, especially for women as it damages children in the womb.

Frank was furious. “Are you out of your mind!” he screamed. “You’re going to ruin everything.”

“Frank, how dare you talk to me this way!” she picked him up easily and threw him across the room unto a couch, which toppled over. He got up and tried to touch her and she slapped his hand away.” And don’t think about using your powers on me. You forget who I am!”

“I just don’t understand it! Maggie’s body was addicted from the age 12, but Diana never smoked. Never.”

“I know it doesn’t make much sense I guess. But I’ll try to explain. I suspect I had some sort of mental conditioning transfer over. Also, I’m around smokers all the time. Party people do smoked a lot as well as take coke. And yes, I’ve tried that too but my body already has so much energy that taking coke is just too much to handle. Being around smokers and smelling tobacco has an effect. After all I did like it so much. And let me tell you that hot guys love to smoke after sex so I gave into the dark side and have an occasional cigarette. It’s not like any where close to a pack a day like Maggie. Its more like 3 or 4 cigarettes a day and some days I don't even smoke. So its not a big deal.”

Frank was tried of arguing with Diana so he only said.

“I hope you’re right.”

As expected Diana got a call from Batman and she blew him off saying she didn’t really smoke, just an occasional one mostly after sex. She knew how puritanical he was and Diana, rightly thought this would shut him up.

The JLA had a meeting to discuss what if anything they could or should do. The majority was unhappy but thought Wonder Woman should be able to smoke if she anted too. After all it was a free country.

Then Superman spoke and it sent chills down everyone spine. His voice somehow let his naked power show. Usually he hid it well, but sometimes his contempt for human beings showed.

“Hiding from the truth does not solve anything. Almost all her behavior since she resigned has been very unlike her. “

“But her great speeches before Congress and the UN, her charity work –“ said the Martian Manhunter.

“Window dressing.” Said Superman with finality. “Just window dressing, smoke and mirrors. Her life since resigning has been one long hedonistic romp. How many lovers has she had – at least a dozen. For years it was only Steve. How many parties did she attend? Practically zero and she had to be dragged there."

“But Clark, all the tests we’ve run prove that she is Wonder Woman, DNA, eye retinal, voice recognition, even you own examination prove she is the real Wonder Woman. Even Batman’s investigation all point in that one direction. “

“ I do not doubt that physically she is Wonder Woman. But mentally as far as I’m concerned we need far more proofs. 

"Martian Manhunter I must insist that you examine Diana mentally. I know it is something you are loth to do, but it needs to be done.”

Jonn under pressure agreed. So at a Party in Hollywood he shaped shifted into an up in coming actresses who was known to be a friend of Diana. The real one was earlier sedated. Jonn was a little uncomfortable later as he ended up making out with the girl’s boy friend 

He dipped into Diana’s mind. Found no evil entity, just a woman who wanted to have fun. And who thought of herself as Diana. He was relieved. 

Later he reported his findings. Everyone but Superman was satisfied. “You say you ‘dipped’, Jonn? Dipped. Doesn’t sound thorough to me. “

“But Clark, more would be unfair and really difficult as she is an Amazon.”

Superman nodded and was gone and the JLA breathed again. 

A few days later when Diana made an appearance at a charity for breast cancer. She was dressed in her old uniform. Superman grabbed her and even as strong as she was her struggles were fruitless. Soon she was sedated and taken to JLA head quarters, He wrapped her golden lasso around her. Diana was not happy, shouting what the hell did Superman think he was doing? By what right?

He grinned without humor. “If I’m wrong I will apologize abjectly, but I don’t think you are Wonder Woman. As for right – well after all what right is greater than strength. So lets leave it at that. “

He wrapped her in the gold lasso and started questioning her in the presence of most of JLA.

“Yes, I am Wonder Woman, my name is Princess Diana.”

She answered all the questions flawlessly.   
Satisfied?” she asked her magnificent eyes blazing with righteous fury. 

“Sorry! Diana, but Superman insisted and you know how he is!”

“May I leave now?” she asked, walking gracefully to the transported pad. A few steps and she’d be gone. Superman was looking so foolish. Diana was feeling triumphant. She would never be suspected as not being Wonder Woman after all this.

Superman examined the lasso. "This not Wonder Woman's lasso. " His eyes caught fire And burned right through. "Her real lasso is impervious to my heat vision. " Then he tossed it to Batman.“ This not the real lasso. Even you should be able to break it, Bruce. “

To Batman’s surprise he was able to do so.

Diana was now frightened. “I can explain this. My real lasso is never taken to charity events as I’m afraid it will stolen.”

“Why did you not say so?” asked Superman.

Diana smiled as best she could. “Because I wanted this ridiculous charade over as soon as possible.”

“Where is the real lasso?”

“I’m not going to tell you. Its none of your business.”

Without ceremony Superman shoved Diana into a holding cell. She had been so close! She struggled fruitlessly; even her Amazon strength was no match for his unearthly muscles.

“I’ll be back soon” Superman said and faster than eye could follow he was gone. 

Diana stormed but even her great strength couldn’t break down the walls of her prison.

“Let me out, this is ridiculous. If wasn’t myself how would I know all your secret identities? Also many intimate details no one else does?”

“For example?” “Asked Batman. “And you could have gotten many details from your records or even questioning us with your lasso.”

Diana thought for a moment. ”It’s well known my lasso will not work on Jonn. Sorry Jonn, but I’m going to have to tell them your little secret. “

The Martian looked panic stricken, then grim. “If you must!’

Diana grinned with triumphant. God did she look beautiful. Too lovely for words. No one should doubt she was the real Wonder Woman. All the men stared slack jaw at her.

“Well friend Jonn likes to transform into an erotic dancer named Dejah Thoris.”  
Batman couldn’t help but laugh. “Really, Jonn. The Princess of Mars? Very clever.”

‘Diana’ laughed. She was winning she could feel it. “Anyway, under this guise he would preform across the county and made quite a reputation for ‘herself’.

“It’s true. “ Muttered an embarrassed Martian.

They let Diana out and apologized to her.

“Superman’s obsession has caused him to lose his mind. So what now?” asked the Green Lantern.

“I’m afraid its time to breakout our secret stash of green Kryptonite,” answer Batman." I was hoping we'd never have to use it."

This will teach even Superman to mess with me, thought Diana.  
They opened the secret lead lined vault. They gasped.   
It was empty.  
They heard Superman’s unmistakable laugh behind them.

“ Did you think you dim witted human beings are a match for Kal El of Krypton?”

Wonder Woman’s Lasso was in his hands. While they were still surprised he wrapped it around Diana who struggled vainly against it.  
“Your name?”  
“Princess Diana. “ She managed to say after all it was true that’s who she was.

“Are you Wonder Woman?”  
“Yes!” She managed with a struggle, but she really now was Wonder Woman, not Maggie Jones, the fat ugly middle-aged waitress in Iowa.  
“Please Superman enough! “ said Green Lantern.  
Kal ignored him. “Where were you born?”  
Diana couldn’t help herself. ”Krebs, Iowa.” “  
“Who was or is your mother? “  
“Irene Jones,” burst unwilling from her lovely lips. And She started to sob.  
“Say the mountains are high in central Asia in Attic Greek.”  
She said nothing. Frank had been right she should have studied more and certainly not started smoking.  
All the JLA turned to Superman. “Humble apologies.”  
“Accepted. “ Turned back to the sobbing woman. “What is your birth name?”  
“Maggie Jones!”  
Batman gasped. “But does that mean poor Diana has been trapped in your body and persona all this time?”  
“Yes, but she did ask for the trade! It was totally mutual, I swear.”  
“I think we better hear the whole nightmarish story.” Batman said.   
And so they did.  
The horror of it chilled every heart. Poor Diana.   
Even the JLA was amazed at the extent of Frank’s powers.   
Zantanna said it for them all. “ MY GOD!”  
Superman removed the golden Lasso. And put the sobbing faux Diana back in the holding cell.  
"It was a mutual trade I swear to god. She was tired of being Wonder Woman!"  
“I’ll be right back with the real Diana”  
There was a wosh and he was gone.   
Diana pulled herself together and still looking incredibly beautiful now said calmly.  
“Now I’d like to go home. “  
Mouths dropped.  
She smiled.  
”What crime have I committed? No law against trading bodies, is there? Good luck convincing a jury of anything. “  
Still astonished they watched as Superman appeared with a short, fat dumpy middle-aged woman.  
They looked on unbelieving. Poor Diana was in this nothing fat, short body! Stuck as Maggie Jones living in poverty waitressing at a truck stop as this horrible woman stole her body and life.  
The current Maggie gasped. “You promised not to tell, Diana!” her tone was very accusing.   
“I didn’t, dear Maggie they forced it out of me using my magic lasso. “  
“Why you don’t just mind your own fuckin business? ‘Maggie’ “said in her raspy uneducated voice.  
Diana laughed a charming laugh. “Maggie will you please tell these intolerable busy bodies that we exchanged lives and bodies willingly. “  
Maggie did so. “I wanted to be her and live a life with no pressure and no burden of beauty and fame.”  
The current Wonder Woman smiled. “You see, Maggie here is happy. I’m certainly happy with the way things are. Why not be happy for us and let us go back to the lives we both want?”  
“That’s telling these fuckers, Diana! Say, aint anybody got a coffin nail?”  
“Diana you must understand you’ve been brained washed by a powerful super villain, “ said Batman to ‘Maggie;’ god but was it hard to call this plain, fat woman that or to even think of her as Wonder Woman.   
“That’s’ fuckin bat shit crazy, Frank is the most wonderful man in the world. I’m proud to be his Mom. “  
The league felt they couldn’t put their cowls on as their heads were missing. “You see, now be reasonable and let Maggie and me go back to earth and our lives the way we both want, right Maggie dear?  
“Damn straight, Wonder Woman!”  
They all looked t each other and then at Superman.  
He laughed. “We'll lock them up for now until we have a more permanent solution.”  
“You can’t do that!” they both said.  
“Ah but we can, our satellite is out of any earthly jurisdiction. And please, fellows JLAs don’t let them out - especially the impostor Wonder Woman.” Ungently he shoved a struggling Wonder Woman into a cell. Batman forced Maggie into one.”“Fuckin bat brained busy body!” she said.  
Kal picked up the golden lasso and turned to Zantanna,   
“If it’s OK with you I will take you to Paradise Island. They may be able to help. “

The magician nodded. This would make a great addition to the book she was writing about the history of magic and super powers.  
“Please don’t!” rasped Maggie. “My mom will be so disappointed in me.”

Frank didn’t see the fist that hit him like a steel jack hammer. When he came to he was enveloped in Wonder Woman’s gold lasso.   
“We need to have a quiet talk, Mr. Becker. Of Mothers and diners, and of Princesses, loving sons and horse shoe sandwiches. “  
Frank was terrified. Afterwards Kal thanked him politely. “Pity you can’t be trusted, Mr. Becker. You could have been a hero and of great help to the world. Despite myself I am impressed when you occasionally used your powers to do the right thing.”  
“But I can, Superman. I can be a hero. Be a good person. I can!”  
“Of course you can.”

Maggie was still insisting she didn’t want to be Princess Diana when her mother and the Amazon doctors arrived at the satellite.   
They ignored the pleas of the middle-aged woman and the current Wonder Woman who desperately tried to pretend to be the real Diana.  
Queen Hippolyta spoke a few words in Attic Greek and of course it was Greek to the false Princess. ‘Maggie’ was put into a deep Sleep.   
“Thank you all for your discovery of the swap and saving my poor daughter from a horrible fate and almost certainly from an early death. It will take up to a week to clean her mind. Would you please keep her body safe or we can take it with us if you insist, but it would disturb our people to see her so.   
“And there is no sense in trying to swap them back into the proper bodies until we can cure and clean my daughter’s mind of its powerful conditioning.”  
That was obvious to everyone. Wasn’t not so obvious was now in hell they’re going to switch them back?  
“I don’t want to be Maggie again! I’ll die first!” Screamed ’Diana’.  
“But you were super content to make poor Diana into Maggie. And she had done nothing to you!” said Zantanna.  
“Nothing! “ ’Diana’ laughed hysterically. ”Nothing? She existed! She was everything I wanted to be. It was my right! My right! I deserved a second chance. And where’s my son, where is my baby?“

The Wonder Woman body was put in suspended animation. They all looked to Kal.  
“And Becker?”  
He only smiled and said. “Somewhere safe.”

“I know he couldn’t be tried, with his powers how could any jury convicted him? But I guess it was necessary though I hate it – the Phantom zone, of course?” asked Batman.  
Superman did not answer. He only smiled. He turned to the JLA.  
“ You know in the beginning, I just threw punks and thugs off buildings or sent them into the sun. Anything else was a waste of time. “

They all gasped, “You didn’t?”  
Superman looked irritated. “Of course I did. Sometimes I despair of humans. What is the purpose of a trial?’

“To discover the truth.”

Superman nodded. “And do you think I ever made a mistake on guilt or innocence?”

“No, but - “

“Don’t worry I don’t do tossing scum off buildings any more. It makes them look like victims. No, I usually just turn them over to the courts. And we have the Phantom Zone for really dangerous criminals and psychopaths.”

“Superman is that were Frank Becker is?’

“ You don’t think I threw the super villain who might conquer the world into sun do you?” He smiled.” Well it’s been quite a day. I am so relieved I was right about Wonder Woman being an impostor and we could save the real Wonder Woman from a life of misery. Poor Diana, losing body and persona. “

“I guess you want us to say you were right and we were wrong.”

“Not at all, you all do the best you can for human beings.”

Then Superman was gone. 

Doing their best to forget Superman’s assessment the JLA started discussing how to return Diana to her real, beautiful young body. They sure wouldn’t get any help from the current occupant of that wonderful body.  
They naturally turned to Zantanna.   
“Please don’t look at me! That’s well beyond my powers. “  
Contacting the Amazons who also had no suggestions. So they swallowed their pride and called Superman.   
“Too bad you got rid of Becker we might have persuaded him to help.” Was Batman's snide comment.  
“Surely you’re not serious? Trust him to harm his own mother? I’ll check Kryptonian records they might have something useful. “  
They did have something promising and with help from Amazonian scientists they soon had a working device. Two volunteers from the Amazon council tested it and it worked.   
The original Princess Diana was cured of her brain washing and was ready. She was so embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused “ she told the JLA. “I can’t believe was I was taken in so easily. Maggie in my identity might have caused super problems both here and even on Paradise Island. So what now? After we swap back do we tell the world what happened?”  
“Up to you on that Diana.”  
“I would much rather not. For one thing it might get someone working on how to do body swaps. My mother suggests I tell the world I had a rare disease that only Amazons are subject too and that caused my wild behavior. But I will tell poor Steve what really happened from what you told me he was heart broken. 

“What about Maggie?” asked Batman. “We can hardly try in court. Perhaps the Phantom Zone?”  
Diana looked embarrassed. “My mother the Queen insists on Amazon justice. The Court has deliberated and decided on her punishment. After she is returned to her body all secrets she learned about the JLA and Amazons will deleted from her memory. But she still will remember being in my body and her activities as Wonder Woman. They feel it would be a fitting punishment for her to be Maggie Jones again and to know all that she lost.”  
“WOW!” said Zantanna. “Totally harsh!”  
When Superman carried Maggie in Diana’s body to the machine she screamed and fought and screamed.  
“No, I’d rather die than be Maggie Jones again!”  
But it soon was done.   
Diana stood in her real body. “It's somehow so strange. I forgot how it feels to be me, to be so alive and vital and strong.“  
Superman carried Maggie Jones back to the trailer park where she collapsed. Paradise Lost. Sounds of broken glasses could be heard outside as Maggie broke every mirror  
Diana decided to keep the companies started by Frank and Maggie operating and she turned there running to Wayne Enterprises as Frank Becker had mysteriously disappeared.   
Superman never told the JLA about the others Frank swapped. He felt it wasn’t worth the bother and besides it had a certain rough justice to it that appealed to him.

Diana went back to Paradise Island, not sure if she would ever return to man’s world as Wonder Woman. She looked in a mirror. It was wonderful to be so beautiful and healthy and young. She vowed not to take her life for granted any more. One thing she only told her Amazon doctor.  
“You know doctor, there is a kernel, a very small kernel of myself that misses being plain old Maggie Jones, that wants to escape the pressure of being Princess Diana and Wonder Woman.”  
“Of course, Princess that is how Frank Becker could work his power on you. All we human's have that weakness.”  
Diana threw back her head and laughed.  
"Except for Superman."  
The doctor laughed as well. "Of course except for Superman.”

The End

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
